


Epifanía

by eigengrau_vibess



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13rw, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Chonty, Happy Ending, M/M, Monty & Bryce never raped anyone, Slow Burn, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigengrau_vibess/pseuds/eigengrau_vibess
Summary: In which an oppressed jock realises that not everything is so terrible once he meets someone worth changing for.OrThe terrible wonty fic no one asked for because I was hella bored & also happened to ship Monty/Charlie too XD.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Montgomery de la Cruz & Charlie St. George, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 66
Kudos: 247





	1. e - (ncounter)

**Author's Note:**

> /So, I’ve decided to write this for no apparent reason.
> 
> Or maybe it’s because I ship MontyxCharlie but still want Wonty as endgame...
> 
> Either way, I’ll only carry this on if it gets attention or if someone enjoys it XD\
> 
> Enjoy <3

-1

Upon entering the school, I notice Charlie waiting by my locker.

"Hey, Monty Python. Ready for the game?!" he eagerly roars, sending brutal echos through my ears.

I’m forced to rub them as my face scrunches in pain. How can someone be so fucking happy at school?!

"Jesus, St. George. Fuck is the matter with you?" I spit out. "I'm less than a fucking meter away from your weird ass.. no need to shout.”

God, this kid is going to be the death of me. 

I have to admit though, his happy energy’s, in a way, weirdly calming - reassuring even. A massive upgrade from my ex-bestfriend Bryce Walker. 

That fucker. Left me to rot here at Liberty while he's off living his best life with those new, filthy-ass, rich friends of his.

I'd never forgive him for leaving me and ruining the team. No, my family. 

"Sorry, man I'm just so pumped for homecoming. We're gonna smash Hillcrest, right?" he triumphantly adds, although I sense a tiny bit of uncertainty in his expression.

"Hey, of course we are!" I reassure him, with a small pat on the shoulder. 

He really has nothing to worry about. I’m confident he’s the best quarterback this team’s ever had.

I pull him closer. "And after, we can get shit-faced, maybe fuck a few chicks at Luke's party, right?" I wiggle my eyebrows, nudging him on the shoulder. "Hey, when even was the last time you got laid, Charles? I'm starting to think you're a fag or something." Chuckling, I take a step back before pushing him away.

"Oh, no.. of course not. Fuck that." he quietly mumbles, forcing a smile. But I'm not convinced he agrees. 

Weird. 

"Good. Cuz you know what'd happen to your position on the team if we found out about anything." I quietly threaten, almost silent but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-yeah.. sure man." he utters, nervously scratching the back of his head. 

"Good. Now c'mon, don't wanna be late for class if I wanna raise my fucking GPA and actually get into a damn college next year." I confess as we make our way to English, Charlie slowly trailing behind me.

I know that soon, he'll get tired of my bullshit and leave too. Everyone always does. 

But hey, why not make the most of it while I can?

~~

The rest of the day goes quite uneventful until it's finally time for the game.

We're currently in the bus getting pep-talked by Zachy. I don't bother to listen, though and it definitely isn’t because I'm still pissed about not being picked as team captain. Of course not. 

Zach's a shit team captain anyway. 

He continues bullshitting throughout the rest of the journey, reinforcing that 'We're stronger and better.' and that 'We can do this. C’mon tigers!' or some shit that I can't be bothered to acknowledge. 

When we finally make it here, Coach Kerba informs us about a drug test we'll have to take and I make a joke about jerking off before pushing Charlie's head towards my dick. 

"Hey! Get off.” he struggles, but ultimately ends up giggling as the entire bus erupts in laughter. Except for Zachy and Justin - fucking druggie.

Foley's fucked up; I insisted on him being benched but Kerba just threatened my position, that son of a bitch! Anyways, he better not cost us the game.

~~

"Hey man, good luck!"

"Sup, dude."

"How's it going, man."

Who the fu- 

And then he appears.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to Monty real quick." he states, glancing at me before taking a seat. 

I refuse to look at him, wondering what the fuck he's doing here. 

"Hey Bryce! Guess I'll see you guys on the field, then." Charlie grins, beginning to head off but I stop him because I can't stand being left alone with Bryce. He needs to know that we're done and Charlie's proof of that.

I grab ahold of his arm. 

"Nah, St. George stays." I look at Charlie expectedly and he comes to a halt as if on cue, right in between Bryce and I.

Bryce exhales.

"Fine, I wanted to speak.. about us." he wearily admits and I’m pretty sure my eyebrows are raised so far up my head they’ve reach the top of my hairline as he says the word 'us'. 

Us. 

There is no us, there never has been and there never will be. 

It's always only ever been about him.

"What are you talking about?" I try to stay calm as I answer back, not able to suppress the slight clench of my fists with each word. Charlie notices.

"I miss you man and I just wanted to know how things were going on at home." He stands up as he says this and I back up a bit. "I thought that maybe.. we could hang out some time?" He states slowly, almost as if he's hesitant but I doubt it. Not Bryce Walker, he's never nervous.

And for a quick second I contemplate saying 'sure' or ‘why not?” and I'm not exactly smart but I'm definitely not fucking insane so instead-

I snap.

"What? You.. wanna hang out with me?!" I bang my fist against the nearest locker, voice getting noticeably higher in pitch and I'm pretty sure I look and sound crazy right now, but I couldn't care less. 

Charlie seems unable to move, eyes continuously flickering between Bryce and I. And I’m pretty sure he’s now shitting himself as his feet remain glued in place.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Waltzing back into my life, thinking you can use me whenever you want. I'm not your bitch, Bryce! We're done, man." Each word is laced with hatred and I can't explain how fucking good it feels to finally stand up to him. 

"Wait, Monty let me explai-"

"No! Give it up already, Walker. Face it, you never really cared about me. Shit man, you care about nobody but yourself.. you're fucked up." I rub my face in frustration.

"Monty, you know I love you man. We're brothers. I know.. I've done some fucked up shit and haven’t exactly done anything about your father - not that you’d let me, but I do care about you. Of course I fucking do!" he admits and I’m on the verge of rolling my eyes because of this innocent act he’s been putting on.

It’s.. complicated, but one thing I know for sure is that I’m not in the wrong here. Bryce can’t fool me with his fake-ass attempts at playing the good guy.

"Fuck you, Bryce!" I grab Charlie, about to takeoff but then he says something.

"You're a fucking coward, Monty.” 

I charge towards him like a Spanish bull as I get this flash of rage. 

Blood boiling as my fist makes contact with his jaw, I can hear Charlie saying something but it's inaudible. 

Maybe he's telling me to stop or calm down, but it's all drowned out by this sudden wrath.

"I'll fucking kill you, Walker!" I spit out.

I continue throwing punches but they only end up meeting the air as I feel a pair of arms circling around my waist, holding me back. 

"De la Cruz, calm the fuck down!" Coach Kerba whisper-shouts into my ear and his grip is tight enough to suffocate me at this point, but I don't care.

I'll kill that asshole right here and now!

"Monty c'mon, you look really fucking immature right now." Bryce announces as I'm finally able to break free from Kerba.

I tackle Bryce to the ground and start throwing punches hysterically, from every angle like a madman.

It feels good seeing him in pain.

~~

"Keep coming, Walker. Keep coming!” I shout back once he’s up on his feet.

Getting Bryce is my only priority right now.

"You think you’re gonna scare me?" He teases, unfazed and I raise a brow.

"Oh, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I howl back with a nasty grin.

”Okay, buddy.”

I notice Charlie glance in my direction before quickly averting his eyes.

In the midst of cracking my neck, I’m able to make out a dark, slender figure in my peripheral vision but I pay it no attention. 

It's only when I fully turn towards the bleachers that I notice a person. 

A guy. With a camera. 

He swiftly lowers the camera from his face and only then do I realise how beautiful he looks.

Hazel eyes with a hint of green that pierce into your soul. Curly, dark brown locks frame his perfectly sculpted face and I have the sudden urge to brush a fallen strand behind his ear- 

Hold the phone.

What the fuck am I thinking? I'm not a fucking fag..

Our eyes finally meet and we hold intense contact for a good five seconds before he smirks. Smirks. And has the cheek to lift the camera back to his face before snapping a picture of me. 

"Monty, c'mon." I hear Charlie call out from behind me. 

Thank fuck. I couldn't stand the tension even if there was a fair distance between me and the kid.

~~

The game ends with Liberty winning. Obviously. 

Bryce approaches me confidently and extends a hand but I just flip him off. 

He sighs and walks away. Asshole.

Diego and St. George run up to me as Charlie pulls me into a giant bear hug, while Diego ruffles both our heads. 

"Yes boys, we gon celebrate like kings tonight!" I cheer loudly, earning a few whoops and whistles from some guys. 

We'd formed such a strong brotherhood within the team and this was only the beginning of our victories.

Ha. Take that, Bryce.

I pull Charlie closer, arms gently snaking around his waist as I decide to reciprocate this so-called bear hug he's holding me in. 

Within a few seconds though, I'm dragged out of the way as some of the guys throw Charlie up into the air. 

I can't help but smile at the kid as he squeals with excitement - and then he smiles back, catching me off guard.

"Good game, De la Cruz!" Coach Kerba congratulates as he pats me on the back. I guess my amazing performance on the field made him forget about the commotion in the locker room. 

"But I still haven't forgotten about what happened with Walker. You're on the bench next game, kiddo". 

My smile drops. Maybe not. 

~~

As expected, we're now drunk as fuck at Lukey's house. Kid throws the best parties - guaranteed. 

There's a petite blondie currently sitting on my lap and I appear to have a big erection.

She whispers something about ‘going upstairs’ in my ear as I grab her hips, pushing down hard against my cock. 

"F-fuck.. wow.” I cover my mouth as a sudden moan escapes and the girl just giggles, deciding to grind against it harder.

My vision's super fucking blurry but I’m able to make out a tiny figure that's stood by the door. 

It's Charlie. And he's staring at me, or the chick - at least I think. 

I think he notices me and hurriedly walks towards a group of people that I can't be bothered to identify right now. 

"You gonna fuck me with that big cock?" the girl seductively whispers into my ear and changes position so that she's now straddling me. But I'm no longer feeling it so I push her off, heading for the bathroom.

"Ugh, dude?!" Upon hearing that, I flip her off and walk out. 

It takes me about 5 minutes to make it up the goddamn stairs since 1- I’m shitfaced and stumbling around, 2- There's fucking people making out everywhere and 3- I’m still hard, and trying to hide it while walking up the stairs is really fucking difficult. 

But nonetheless, I've made it and reach for the door handle.

Empty. Perfect. 

I stumble inside, not bothering to lock the door since no one else looked like they needed it. 

Sinking down onto the cold tiles, I pull my jeans and boxers down at the same time as my dick instantly springs up.

"For fuck's sake." I groan to myself, reaching down as it throbs in my hand. God, I'm so fucking hard maybe I should've taken blondie up on that offer after all.

Oh well, it's too late for that now. So I start rubbing my cock, slowly at first eventually building up the pace until my hand's moving at full speed.

"Oh shit, shit.. f-fuck!" I let out a string of curse words, moans and groans and for some reason, I'm in no way trying to keep it the fuck down. But I'm on ecstasy right now; this feels so fucking good.

I let a hand run through my damp hair as the other speeds up.

With each pump my body does a weird, jerky thing like I'm fucking someone and I can tell that I'm close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Any minute now.

Suddenly, the door swings open. But I don't stop because I can't and Charlie's eyes are open so wide, I'm pretty sure his eyeballs are about to pop out of his head.

I try to look angry or shocked but I seriously fail as my face weirdly contorts into something between a porn star and a mother scolding her child.

What I do next though, is fucked up. Real fucked up. 

I motion for Charlie to come in and close the door, making sure to lock it this time. 

"Come.. h-here, St. George." I breathily gasp out between groans. 

He still looks shocked and a little scared but kind of.. turned on. 

"I-I what?" he stutters, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt and trying to look at anything but me.

But he fails.

I mean, I am putting on quite the show over here. Sprawled out across the floor, sweaty and breathless, half undressed and jerking off like my life depends on it.

"I said... Come. Over. Here."

I reply sternly, now starting to turn soft but it doesn't matter. I can go from 0-100 real quick, in anything I do. 

Including this.

And I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, but he does. 

He fucking walks right up to me before plopping down on to the ground beneath the bathtub, just a few centimetres away from me.

Eyes still glued to my semi-hard cock, I notice that he's anything but sober. Shit, maybe he's even more drunk than me.

But any thoughts I previously had are now clouded by the fact that Charlie St. George reaches over and looks me straight (or gay) in the eye.

"Can I touch it?" He asks, voice laced with uncertainty. 

Say no more. 

I eagerly guide his hand tightly around my dick, shuddering at the sudden foreign feeling. Sure - it’s a hand but someone else's at that.

This is wrong on so many levels. I'm not a fucking fag but don't friends jerk off with each other all the time?

However, this time jerking each other off. Well, him jerking me off. 

I'd never touch a cock that wasn't mine. That's just fucking gay.

"Mm.. fuck, dude."

His grip tightens, hand speeding up and I thrust up into his touch, desperate for more contact.

"J-Jesus, Monty."

Charlie bites his lip, leaning in closer and holds my hips down with one hand to stop me from thrusting up.

He quickens the pace his hand is moving at and I groan obscenely, gripping the edge of the bathtub as I let loose

"Holy shit.. you're so hot." he whispers, sounding almost fascinated with what he's witnessing; making me come undone.

My back arches and I can tell that I'm close now.

"Mm, f-fuck I'm close!"

I place both my hands over his. No longer able to take the occasional twists and squeezes as I release.

"Oh.. yeah!."

My breath hitches as the white liquid squirts partially over my stomach and the rest on Charlie's hands.

Fuck. 

A part of me wants him to lick it clean but the sane side of me panics, clenching his fists.

In one swift move I pull up my boxers and jeans, not bothering to clean off the cum as I fumble with the zipper while struggling to open the damn door.

I have to get out of here. Now.

"M-Monty, wait.. I'm sorry." his eyes start to water. He looks broken and disoriented and I want to tell him that he shouldn't be. It’s my fault, not his.

But I can't.

I charge towards him, raising my fist in the process but I just can't find it in myself to hit him.

So I clench my jaw and turn around, leaving behind the mess that I've made.

"Anyone finds out about this and I'll fucking kill you!"

And with that I slam the door shut, wiping my face clean from the sweat threatening to drip down.

Yes, sweat.

It obviously isn't tears because I never cry. My eyes are just sweating.

I run through the empty hallway, down the stairs and out the front door.

"What the fuck?" 

The chilly, fresh air slaps me across the face as I make it outside, backing up against the wall of Luke's house.

Head in my hands as the alcohol starts to kick in and now I've got this massive, throbbing headache.

I never should’ve come to this fucking party. I've ruined everything. 

No. 

He ruined everything.

He should've just left when he had the chance but no, he chose to come in and jerk me off. That.. fucking faggot.


	2. p - (erplexity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I’ve been really busy with school assignments and it’s also my birthday today so busy, busy lol XD
> 
> Anyways tho, hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who came for the wonty I think you’ll be satisfied w this... kind of lmao.\
> 
> Enjoy <3

-2

I’m awoken by the scorching sunlight seeping in through the curtains, burning a hole into my damn skin.

Ouch. 

I’m not sure what hurts more, though. My head, or the painful memories of last night beginning to sink in.

Luckily, my dad had passed out before I snuck home. So he didn’t have the chance to beat the shit out of me, or break a glass on my head or something.

And if he was awake, I’d just use the same old excuse. That I was at Char-

Oh.

Never mind.

But Charlie would forget everything, right? I mean, the kid was so shitfaced that he probably just mistook me for a girl (with.. a dick) or something, who cares?

Anyways, that’s the least of my problems right now.

I’m supposed to be meeting Scotty at Monet’s today. That fucker. He just had to graduate and leave for college, didn’t he?

I’m convinced he’s the only loyal friend I’ll ever have. That’s if he doesn’t just stop showing up one day.

I’m surprised he still does, to be honest.

“Montgomery, get your ass down here right now!” Dad yells from downstairs and I wince, not ready for whatever the fuck he’s got to say. 

I brace myself and run down the stairs, almost tripping in the process.

When I’ve made it to the foot of the stairs, he’s already there, looking at me as if I’ve just pissed in his damn cereal.

“Hey, dad.. what’s up?” 

I hesitantly mutter, failing to avoid eye contact because I can sense something different in the atmosphere. 

I’ve entered dangerous territory but I’m ready to strike back if the bastard tries anything.

“Where were you last night?!”

He snaps and I’m fortunately able to hold back the flinch I feel coming along. Can’t let him see me as weak.. It’ll only exacerbate his suspicions of me being a fucking ‘homo’. 

Which I most definitely am not! 

“At Charlie’s with a few of the other guys - and some girls too.” I quickly add on.

“You still hang out with those fucking fags, huh?” He spits “What you been getting up to with them?” 

I briefly swallow before answering.

“Nothin, just hung out for a while.. after the win, and all.” 

Suddenly, he grabs me by the shirt.

“Boy, don’t lie to me! You’re out here fucking partying while I work my ass off for this family?!” 

I clench my fists. Hard.

What ‘family’ exactly? It’s his fault mom left in the first place and now all he does is get drunk, beat the shit out of me or both. Period.

“I’m not fucking lying! You can even ask Charlie.”

He’d cover for me, right?

“Let go of me! You fucking psycho.” I force him off me and sprint back upstairs.

He must be sober.

Would’ve beaten me to a pulp within seconds if he wasn’t.

“Maldito maricón, te mataré! Pedazo de mierda.” 

Shut the fuck up.

I lock the door behind me and face-slam straight into my pillow, burying my head deep into it.

It’s successful in drowning out my dad but then I feel nauseous and I know what’s about to happen.

Before I know it, I’m lungeing out of bed to get to the fucking bathroom. I can feel it, bubbling up in my oesophagus but I make it to the toilet just in time. 

I grip the edge of the toilet seat while puking out the last few shitty hours.

“Ugh, for fuck’s sake!”

~~

Made it out of the house alive. That’s good, so far.

“Monty, hey!”

I turn around to find Scott right behind me, huge grin plastered onto his face as he extends a hand.

I take hold of it, firmly.

“Hey man, how you been?” My face lights up in his presence because I finally have an actual friend around.

“Meh, I’m doing good. How about you?”

I cringe, unsure of what to say.

“Y-yeah, me too.”

He raises a brow but dismisses it, regardless.

Thank god.

Scotty isn’t judgemental at all and he always gives the best advice but this time is just.. different.

I know he’d get disgusted by it and leave me.

And then I’ll have no one left.

We make our way towards Monet’s.

“Saw you guys kill it at homecoming. Congrats, kiddo!”

God, I miss Scott at Liberty.

“Dude, someone had to teach those rich Hillcrest fuckers a lesson or two.” I declare; mostly aimed at Bryce.

“Got that right. Uh, hey.. how are things at home?”

There’s evident caution in his voice but I just sigh. 

I’d never directly conversed with Scotty or any of the other guys (well, maybe except for Bryce but fuck him) about my dad and thankfully, he’d never ask.

But he’d always be willing to let me stay over, for however long I wanted when my old man got too violent. And I’d always be grateful for that.

“The same as before. He hasn’t beaten me in a few days, though.”

He vaguely grimaces before adding.

“Hey, I know I’m not around anymore but you’re always welcome to stay at mine, Monty. My parents wouldn’t mind! They love you, anyway.”

He pats me on the shoulder as I send him a mere smile.

“Yeah.. of course, man. Thanks.”

Now, where the fuck is the waite-

“Can I take your order?”

Foley.

“Shit! Hey, Scott. How’s it going man?”

They greet each other and hug or whatever as I awkwardly try turning my attention towards something else.

Or someone.

The fuck? It’s.. that kid. The camera guy from homecoming.

It’s too late before I can realise that I’m staring as he notices me.

From the way he’s dressed, I can already tell that he’s rich. Probably a fucking Hillcrest kid.

I find myself getting lost in his hazel orbs that scream ‘innocent’. Although, he’s most likely anything but as I notice the filthy smirk that reaches his lips. 

Those pink, plump lips that’d look revoltingly perfect around my co-

“MONTY?! What the fuck is wrong with you, man? I’ve been trying to take your goddamn order for the last five minutes!”

Fuck you, Foley. 

“Oh.. right. I’ll take a coffee.”

He furrows his brows, opening his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off.

“Black. Make it quick!”

He rolls his eyes before leaving our table.

I can’t help but think back to the good ol’ days when it was just Scotty, Justin, Zachy, even Bryce and I against the world.

Oh, how times have changed.

~~

Scott and I say our goodbyes after about an hour of hanging out. 

I’ll miss him.

We mostly just catch up on things whenever we meet. But sometimes, I can’t help but wonder what’d happen if I’d let him dig a lil deeper into my shitty life.

But that deep-ass convo shit sounds pretty gay so I just brush it off as curiosity.

I exit Monet’s with another coffee in hand, about to take a right turn when something bumps into me. Hard.

Fuck, that burns.

The collision was hard enough for me to spill the piping hot liquid down my shirt and I wince at the sudden contact, as well as the fact that my precious coffee’s now gone to waste.

Whoever the fuck did this is gonna pa-

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” he looks mortified as he pulls out a napkin but I just snatch it away, finishing off the job myself.

“Uh.. I don’t live too far from here. We can go to mine and I’ll get that dry cleaned for you.” He motions towards the giant stain on my previously white shirt.

“Fuck you. Leave me alone.” 

I turn on my heel, desperate to get the hell away from this freak and try to clean this damn stain which I doubt is going to come out.

“Please. I’ll buy you another coffee.”

Tempting. 

But nah.

“Hey, c’mon. It looks like you’re having a bad day and I’m sorry if I’ve made it worse.. so here’s me just trying to do my part.”

He bites his lip in anticipation and I have to force myself not to look but I can’t help taking a quick glance.

Fuck.

He’s even more gorgeous up close. 

Wait.. what?

“Dude, what’s your fucking problem? Just get outta here before I kick your ass!”

What am I doing? He’s just trying to help, yet here I am running my damn mouth like I always do.

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

He frowns, walking past me towards what I’m assuming is his car.

Woah.

My jaw drops as I witness him entering a metallic blue Audi R8.

Fucking spoilt brat.

But I’ve got no idea why I suddenly decide this, as I somehow manage to run up to the car and knock on the window.

He doesn’t even look startled as he rolls it down, quite amused actually.

“Can I help you?” 

And he’s fucking smirking again, that son of a bitch.

“You said.. you live close.”

And he lets me jump inside his sweet ride before taking off.

~~

When we arrive at his place, I’m in shock of how big the house actually is.

Fucking huge.

Damn, I know Bryce is rich but this is just next level minted!

He opens the front door but I guess I’m still out of it once he coughs, catching my attention.

“Um.. you can wait down here while I get you a shirt. If you want?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He awkwardly shuffles his feet across the carpet as if he’s waiting for something. What, do you want me to fucking kiss you goodbye or something?

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer. Geez.”

I must’ve caught him off guard as a dark, rosy tint spreads across his cheeks, eyes widening in the process.

“I-I just, I’m gonna need.. your shirt first.”

Oh, right.

I lift it off in one swift motion, revealing my now slightly damp from the coffee chest.

“Here.”

I throw it at him but it ends up landing by his feet.

He kneels down to pick it up but not before looking up at me with those beautiful, doe eyes as he swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, leaving it slightly shiny in the process.

Fuck.

Why does he look so sinfully good at this angle? I picture his lips around my cock for a second, but it’s gone almost as soon as it appears once he takes off.

“Won’t be long.”

I somewhat shudder once he’s gone and I’m pretty sure it’s not because I’m topless.

~~

It’s been about twenty minutes since he left.

The fuck is taking so long?

I occupy myself by exploring his living room; it’s swarming with expensive furniture and multiple family photos where he doesn’t seem to be smiling.

Weird.

“Hey, sorry about the wait! I couldn’t figure out how much washing powder to put in..”

Jesus. 

“Oh, here’s a shirt.”

He throws it and I catch before holding it up in the air.

Looks like something I’d wear in fucking 7th grade. How skinny is the kid?

“You got anything a lil bigger?”

I catch him staring at my abs before looking away.

Knew he was a fag.

“Uh, no. Sorry.. it’s actually the biggest shirt I own.”

Great.

I attempt to pull it over my big ass head and it slides on easier than I thought but fits really fucking tight on my chest.

However, when I notice how ripped I look in my reflection and opt to just keep it on.

“So, hey uh.. my parents aren’t home if you wanna hang out for a bit?”

He smiles, hopefully.

With this fucking fag? Aw, hell nah.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll see you around.”

I head towards the front door but not before saying ‘thanks’ which I may kind of regret since he’s the reason I’m here in the first place, but I guess I appreciate the gesture, so it’s all good.

“What about your shirt?”

Oh, yeah. Forgot about that.

“Keep it.”

I’m about to head off until a car pulls up in the driveway and I now realise that I’m in this rich, fucking neighbourhood that I don’t know my way around.

“Shit, my parents are back early. They think I’m not at home so we gotta hide!”

Um, I don’t think so.

“Fuck no. I’m outa here, dude!”

He completely disregards what I’ve just said and grabs my arm, dragging me upstairs with him.

What the fuck is going on? I just wanna leave.

His monster grip surprises me for someone his size and it kind of hurts, but I don’t complain as I hear the front door open.

Only now have I realised that we don’t know each others names. Not that it’s important, though.

“What’s your name?” I ask dumbfounded, forgetting that we’re supposedly hiding from his parents right now.

“Shh.” 

Ok..

He finally pushes me into a dark room in god-knows-where because I hate to admit, but I couldn’t take my eyes off the thick veins bulging through his hand as he desperately tip-toed through his house, not letting go of my arm. 

“Quickly!” He whispers and I’m so, very confused right now but I oblige, anyways.

He slowly eases the door shut, careful to not let it creak before backing up against the wall and sliding down.

He quietly exhales as I mouth ‘what the fuck?’.

“Winnie, are you home?”

..the Pooh?

I furrow my brows as he signals for me to be quiet for the 50th time. So I decide to go towards the other side of the room where there’s a window.

I hear a few voices but I can’t make out what they’re saying and suddenly, the door slams shut again. 

Why am I here?

Through the window, I notice two people exit the house who I’m presuming are his parents and then he just bursts out laughing.

Holy shit.

He has the most attractive smile I’ve ever seen.

“Winston Williams.”

“Come again?”

He chuckles lightly.

“You asked what my name was”.

Did I?

I turn around to face him, but I’m really starting to regret that.

“Montgomery. But call me Monty.”

I loosely reply. The rest isn’t that important.

“Well, nice to meet you, Monty.”

He - I mean, Winston reluctantly extends a hand and for once in my life, I choose to do the sane thing and reach out to shake it.

His grip is firmer than I thought, reminding me of his previous actions.

“I should go now..”

“Sure.”

Winston opens the door and saunters out before looking back at me with furrowed brows.

I’m certain my feet are glued to the ground as I’m not able to move an inch.

“..um, Monty?”

Maybe, I don’t want to leave.

No, wait. 

What the fuck am I thinking? I can’t be seen, let alone hang out with this fag.

He stares are me expectedly.

“Yeah, I’m gone.”

Suddenly, I trip over something.

A box. 

Next thing I know, I’m landing directly on top of Winston who looks terribly alarmed.. but doesn’t seem to mind the heavy weight.

Hold on.

Why am I not moving? We’ve been in this position for a good few seconds now, but neither of us seem to be making any plans of getting up.

“Oh. Uh.. hey there.” he awkwardly mumbles with one raised brow.

I feel my breath get caught in my throat as he flips us over so that he’s now on top.

No. No. No. 

This is too weird.

Suddenly, I can’t move, breathe or look him in the eye as I feel a wave of suffocation wash over me. And soon, I feel like I’m drowning.

Yet.. all the life seems to drain back as I feel a soft pair of lips on mine.

So gentle and faint, you’d never even notice that there was any contact being made.

I need more.

I’m intoxicated by euphoria and next thing I know, I’m kissing back. 

But it still isn’t enough.

My hands snake their way around his waist, pulling him closer so that our bodies are now flush against each other.

It’s when he straddles me next that I can feel his hard-on and god, I’m so turned on right now.

He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I let him in.

Our tongues intertwine perfectly and I let one hand slither down towards his ass, grabbing it firmly while the other tangles into his dark, curly locks.

I slightly pull, earning a groan from him.

This causes me to bite down hard on his lip and now I can feel myself growing hard.

Winston starts grinding against me and I almost moan.. what the fuck?

I never moan.

The hand tangled in his hair travels down to join the other on his ass and I push down hard, slightly rutting up into his touch.

“F-fuck.”

Damn me and my verbal bullshit.

But any other noises I make, are now drowned out by his mouth as we continue making out and grinding against each other like hormonal teenagers. Exactly what we are.

It’s all going perfectly fine until-

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot.” 

He whispers against my lips and my body immediately tenses up.

Charlie.

..that’s what he said, too. 

I get a quick sense of deja vu as I push Winston off of me, sprint down the stairs and out the fucking door.

Not looking back once in the process, I run as far away from his house as I can until I no longer recognise my surroundings - not that I recognised them in the first place.

Shit. What the fuck am I doing?

I’m not a fucking faggot!

I stop to catch my breath and collapse to the ground, not caring if I hurt myself in the process.

I’m a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hai :)) how was it?
> 
> Leave a comment down below w suggestions please! I’m kind of running out of ideas for this :(\


	3. i - (dyllic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hey guys, this chapter focuses on Monty rekindling his relationships with two very significant people in his life.
> 
> Honestly, I’m getting so tired of my writing and idk if I’ll continue this fic any longer...
> 
> Also, sorry if the vocabulary seems quite repetitive lmao XD\
> 
> Enjoy <3

-3

I run.

As far as my legs can take me but despite my athletic ability, I don’t make it far.

“For fuck’s sake!” 

I gasp out between breaths, frustrated.

Eventually deciding to call someone to pick me up, I scroll through my contacts wondering who’d be able to get here quick enough.

Scotty - nope, too far away. 

Charlie - hell nah, he probably hates my ass right now.

Zach - he’d come all the way down here just to taunt me before taking off.

But that just leaves.. Bryce.

Before I know it, I’m pacing back and forth. Finger hovering above the call icon but I can’t bring myself to do it.

I’ll look like a fucking idiot.

Not that that’s anything new, though.

..ugh, fuck it.

Hastily, I press down on the button.

It rings for a few seconds before he picks up.

“Hello, Bryce?”

I try to sound as calm as possible.

“Hey, who are you? Bryce’s boyfriend?”

What the- Who the fuck is this?

“Where’s Bryce? And who the fuck are you?!”

I clench my fists as a deep voice I don’t recognise picks up, but it’s soon cut off.

“Give me my damn phone, Hart!” Bryce sounds agitated as he, I’m assuming, snatches back the phone.

“Monty.. what’s up?”

His voice comes out monotonous and for a second, I regret ever calling him.

But I compose myself.

“I-I look, I need you to come pick me up from this rich kid neighbourhood..”

A few seconds feel like a few hours as he finally replies.

“I don’t know, man. I’m kinda busy.” 

Fuck.

“Oh, w-well never mind then. See ya-“

“No! Wait, Monty. Are you being serious?”

Is he being serious right now?! 

Jesus Christ.

“Obviously, dude! Look, the address is (insert random address) if you’re coming. Take it or leave it.”

He hesitates and I’m deadass shocked by how he still doesn’t believe me at this point.

“Okay. I’m on my way.”

~~

While I wait, I occupy myself by playing games on my phone until my mind drifts to Charlie.. and what happened at Luke’s party.

Shit. He’ll avoid me at school tomorrow, won’t he?

No. Not just avoid. 

Damn, he won’t even acknowledge my existence and I don’t blame him!

Should I call him?

What the fuck would I say? ‘Sorry for making you jerk me off, freaking out and then blaming it on you when it was all clearly my fault.’

Not to mention the fact that I threatened to ‘kill him’.

Nonetheless, my thoughts are cut off as a familiar, black Range Rover pulls up near the curb.

Skeptically dragging my feet along the concrete, my eyes widen in horror as I notice my reflection on Bryce’s car. That kid, Winston, gave me a Burberry t-shirt to throw on..!

I must have been too caught up in the size difference to realise that he casually pulled out a designer t-shirt.

Jesus, do the rich own nothing basic?

I try to cover up the logo by crossing my arms over my chest but just end up looking stupid.

Bryce raises an eyebrow as he unlocks the doors and I open the one leading to the passenger seat before speedily jumping in. I want to get this over and done with, as soon as possible!

He briefly glances in my direction, averting his gaze back to the road as soon as I turn to face him.

“Uh, hey. Nice t-shirt you got there.”

Shit, he’s seen it.

“Um.. thanks.”

I nervously fumble with the hem of the shirt before adding, “How did you find me so fast?”

He just chuckles before replying.

“Well, this neighbourhood is full of Hillcrest guys. Some of who, I just so happen to be friends with.”

Right.

The rest of the ride remains pretty silent.

But not an awkward silence, it’s actually quite comfortable.

~~

I’m about to protest as Bryce passes my house, instead trailing uphill.

Where’s he taking me?

“Hey, relax. I saw that look of sheer terror on your face.”

He smirks, eyes still glued to the road.

“Where are we going, though?”

“You’ll see.”

We end up at Eisenhower Park; we’d always play here when we were younger. Until my dad showed up one day, dragging me home to beat the shit out of me for ‘playing’ with boys.

That fucking cunt.

Bryce and I are currently on the swings. I’m sitting still. Whereas, he’s slowly rocking back and forth which I can’t help but smile at because it reminds me of when we were still young and innocent.

“What?” He chuckles and furrows his brows.

“Nothing..” 

Then suddenly, I burst out laughing and I can’t stop until I’m on the verge of tears. I eventually realise that Bryce is cracking up too. 

And I have no idea why we’re dying right now. But it feels so nice to just let loose in each others presence. 

I wipe my eyes as the laughter starts to die out. 

I’ve actually just fucking shed tears.

Sighing, I muster up all of my courage before mumbling.

“Bryce.. I’m sorry, man. You’re right. I am an immature, fucking coward.”

I say it matter-of-factly and he cocks an eyebrow. 

“Okay. Who are you and what the hell have you done to Montgomery?”

I roll my eyes so far back in my head, I’m pretty sure I saw my brain for a second.

And let me tell you. It’s pretty damn small..

“Shut up.”

“Okay. Okay. I forgive you but I meant everything I said, dude. You’re my fucking brother and I love you!”

I gulp.

He loves me?

“Me too, man.”

I spit out before it’s too late.

Suddenly, he stands up and smooths down his jeans.

“Hey, you.. want me to push you?”

No way.

“Yeah, sure.”

~~

Bryce drops me home about an hour later.

We spent the rest of our time at the park messing about and discussing our fucked up childhoods.

Bryce also asked me about my dad again.

There isn’t much to say apart from the fact that he’s fucked up.

Speaking of, I notice the lights are still on at our house.

Weird. 

I inch closer, remembering that Estela was supposed to come over today.

My eyes widen in horror. 

Speedily, I sprint inside the house and the sight before me causes my blood boil.

Dad throws a vase in my direction but I luckily duck in time to avoid it

The house is a fucking mess, broken shit everywhere and I realise that Estela’s backed up in a corner.

“What the fuck is going on?!” I shout, enraged.

Dad stares me dead in the eye and I can instantly confirm that he’s drunk.

Fucking red eyes, dilated pupils and he’s slurring too.

“Estela, get out of the house!”

“No, Monty. I’m staying with you.”

I unclench my fists and look at her sympathetically.

“I’ll be out in a sec, promise. Just go!”

She eventually runs out the front door and now it’s just me and him.

He grabs a metal pole from god-knows-where and charges towards me but I outrun him.

“Puto maricón! Where the hell were you all this time?!”

“None of your fucking business!” I roar back.

He grimaces and steps back almost as if he’s disgusted at the sight of me.

“Fucking pussy. Go on, run away just like your bitch mom and sister!”

Oh, now he’s done it.

“What did you say? What the fuck did you just say?!”

Next thing I know, I’m seeing red and gathering all my strength I throw the biggest punch I can, which lands nicely on his jaw.

I carry on punching the shit out of him until it looks like he’s about to pass out. Only then, I’ll know it’s safe to leave.

He collapses to the ground all at once and involuntarily, I’m almost about to go and catch him but then I compose myself, allowing it to just happen.

I grab mine and Estela’s school bags, throwing on my varsity jacket since it’s the closest thing in reach before rushing out the house. 

Shutting the door behind me, I notice Estela already sitting inside my car and make my way towards it.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” I grimace “Are you okay? Did he touch you at all, that psycho. If he did, I’ll fucking break his nos-“

“No! I’m fine, Monty. He didn’t touch me, I promise. He just got mad about something and then had a fit, as usual.”

Good. That better be what happened.

As I insert the key into the ignition, I realise I’m not exactly sure where I’m going.

~~

We end up outside.. Charlie’s house.

I could’ve made it to mom’s but decide against it since she’s never really been around. 

Sure, Estela stays with her and all, but she walked out on our family, leaving me to rot in the house with that psycho.

So now, here we are at Charlie’s since I had no other choice. 

I knock before Charlie’s dad opens the door.

“Hey there, Montgomery. Uh.. sorta late don’t ya think?” He nervously chuckles, scratching behind his neck.

I look down at my watch. 

Shit. It’s already fucking 12am.

“I-I know. I just.. Charlie said I could come over whe-“

“Let em in, dad.”

Charlie.

He appears from behind his dad, thankfully saving me from a verbal breakdown.

“Of course. Come on in!” His dad agrees.

Estela and I make our way in, and I instantly tense up around Charlie’s family. They just seem so nice and perfect. Almost too perfect..?

“Hey Estela, what’s up?” Charlie smiles at her and she sends him one back back, linking my arm in the process.

I can’t help but feel extremely uncomfortable as Charlie avoids me at all costs. Kid hasn’t looked at me once since we’ve arrived.

“You kids hungry?” Charlie’s mother offers and in all honesty, I’m fucking starving.

She makes us a simple grilled cheese but it’s more than enough to alleviate my hunger.

“Thanks for that, Mrs St. George.”

She sends a warm smile in my direction before leaving the room.

Soon enough, Charlie’s dad suggests we get some sleep if we want to make it through school tomorrow and I completely agree with the ‘sleep’ part. Not so much the ‘school’, though.

Estela makes her way to the guest room which leaves me with Charlie. Not that I haven’t slept with him before. 

Shit, we’ve slept in the same bed together thousand of times! And it’s never been weird.

But.. because of what’s happened, I don’t know how he’ll take this.

I raise my hand to knock before realising the door’s already open. I walk in to find Charlie’s back towards me as he grabs some extra pillows and blankets.

I clear my throat awkwardly.

“Uh.. hey. You been okay, man?”

He mumbles a small ‘yeah’, fixing all his attention to the task he’s doing.

“Charlie, look at me. Please.”

His face is cold and expressionless as he turns to face me, dropping a pillow in the process.

He just stares, waiting for me to carry on.

I swiftly close the door behind me, stepping closer towards him.

“Look. I fucked up really bad, dude. You didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything! I-I was hella shitfaced and so were you.” I exhale, deeply. “Can we just.. move on?”

The colour’s slowly draining back into his face with each word and it gives me a sense of hope.

Charlie rubs his head in frustration and sighs before replying.

“It’s.. fine, Monty. I know. Honestly, you’re right. I was really wasted - maybe, even more than you.” He somewhat smiles before adding “I hardly remembered what happened at first but eventually, it became clearer and I’m sorry too.”

You shouldn’t be, though.

“So.. that’s a yes, or?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

His face grows into a huge grin before he tackles me onto the bed, tickling like his life depends on it.

“S-stop, Charlie. Get off m-me!” I manage to utter between giggles.

“Fine.”

He stops abruptly, now smothering me in a massive bear hug. And I hate to admit, but I really missed his hugs.

Even though they’re borderline suffocating, I always seem to enjoy them.

I push him off me and he stands up to stretch, ruffling his hair.

“You want me to take the floor, instead?” He mumbles, sleepily.

He looks adorable with his messy hair.

Wait, what.

“Nah, dude. Both of us in the bed, right? Just like always!” 

I reassure, instantly regretting it since he might be uncomfortable and suggested it in the first place so mayb-

“Okay, cool. Just stop overthinking things, please.” 

What the- can he read minds?

“Gotta use the bathroom, real quick.” I wink and start to head off but he stops me.

“Wait, Monty.. I need to tell you something. I-if I don’t tell you now, I don’t think I ever will.” he trails off, looking deep in thought.

“Sure. Is everything okay?”

“No. I-I don’t know.”

I usher him to sit down, plopping down next to him but not forgetting to keep a fair distance.

He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before looking me straight in the eye.

And I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so serious. It’s almost terrifying.

“Charlie..?”

“I like boys, Monty. W-Well, I like girls too. Fuck. What I’m trying to say is that.. I’m bisexual.”

He looks terrified as he anticipates what I’m about to say or do.

But I don’t do or say anything. Come on Monty, do something! 

“That’s.. cool. I’m so happy you’ve found yourself, St. George. Honestly.” I give him a genuinely sympathetic smile.

And upon hearing this, his face lights up.

Did he expect me to react negatively? Damn, I don’t blame him.. but what did he think I was going to do?

Suddenly, the smile disappears and his face drops. Oh, no. 

His eyes start watering and he leans into my shoulder as he starts weeping like a baby.

Luckily, his sobs are muffled out by my jacket and I hesitate before pulling him closer as his head now rests in the crook of my neck.

“Are you okay?”

He laughs with tears still flowing down his face and I have the sudden urge to wipe them away with my thumb, but I don’t. 

“Y-yeah, sorry. I just.. I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

Damn, he really just came out to me.

I can’t help but think back to the times where I’ve said some really homophobic shit and he just agreed with me.

Fuck. He must’ve felt so uncomfortable.

“It’s okay.”

I whisper and unintentionally start rubbing circles onto his back.

After a few minutes of sitting in that position (not that I was complaining), Charlie tells me to go to the bathroom.

But my urge to piss is long gone so we change, as he offers me a t-shirt and some shorts.

“Hey. Nice shirt by the way.”

He points to Winston’s t-shirt, now drenched in sweat (sorry, bro) on the floor and I hum in response.

I’ll probably never see that kid ever again so it doesn’t matter.

Charlie and I climb into bed, deciding to remove the covers for a bit since it’s kinda hot.

We’re both facing the opposite side, but still close enough to feel each others body heat.

Something feels wrong.

I finally decide to apologise for all of the homophobic shit I’ve said to Charlie, in the past.

“Charlie.”

“Hm?”

I bite my lip before answering.

“Listen. I’ve said some really fucked up shit about.. gay people, in the past. Last Friday included and I’m sorry for that, too. You’re obviously still on the team, man.” I turn to face him as he mirrors the action. “The guy’s are gonna be more than happy for you!”

He smiles, thankfully.

“I know they will. Because.. I sort of already told them and, they handled it well.” 

Charlie blushes and I’d tease him about it but I cock an eyebrow, somewhat offended that this secret was kept from me.

But I guess I understand.

“Ah, fair enough.”

He shrugs and just stares at me.

My.. lips, to be exact.

“Um..?”

He blushes again and this time I bring it up.

“Come on, spill. Kool-Aid Man!”

“You got some..” he gently cups my face, leaning closer “-food stuck in your teeth.”

Really?

I hastily jump out of the bed, heading towards the mirror and notice that- there’s nothing there.

What the fuck, Charlie?

I quickly turn around, stumbling when I almost bump into something.

Suddenly, Charlie’s in front of me and cups my face again before leaning in. But this time, he closes the gap.

I’m unable to move at first but I eventually kiss back.

It’s a gentle, sweet and innocent kiss.

Much like Charlie.

Maybe I kiss back because I fear the outcome of rejecting him, or because he’s my friend and I don’t want to hurt his feelings or.. just because I want to.

And deciding that it’s the last of the three, I deepen the kiss and push him towards the bed.

We land harshly, me on top of him but he doesn’t seem to mind and neither do I. 

My tongue enters his mouth, exploring every inch of it as his hands roam around my body. 

We’re really doing this. Completely sober.

And I have no idea why, but it feels right.

He pushes his knee up against my crotch and I have to stifle a tiny moan I feel coming out.

We make out for a few more seconds before pulling apart, leaving us both breathless.

“Jesus.”

For once I just let things play out, choosing not to freak out and I’m glad I do because when I turn to look at Charlie, he looks pretty fucking hot..

He’s dishevelled, gasping as he bites down hard on his pink, swollen lips to suppress the large breaths coming out.

Damn.

We end up exchanging smiles before finally drifting off to sleep.

~~

I’m awoken by a voice and the smell of breakfast. Yum.

“Hey, are you guys up?”

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I feel a massive weight behind me, brushing it off as I notice Estela at the door. Smirking.

I furrow my brows before peering behind me to find Charlie snug against my back and.. he’s spooning me.

I nudge his chest with my elbow but he just pulls me closer.

Ugh.

“Yeah, just.. get out, please.” She snorts before heading out, slamming the door shut behind her. 

I wince but I guess it finally wakes Charlie up.

He shuffles around for a bit before mumbling against my shoulder.

“Morning.”

I turn to face him and his grip around me loosens as I sit up in the bed.

“Morning, St. George. You thinking about getting your ass up anytime soon? We’re gonna be late.”

His eyes shoot open at that and he sits up too.

“Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done to Monty? Since when do you care about being ‘late for school’?”

He looks at me as if I’ve just been discovered at Area 51.

I’m not so sure why I care. I’m still not fucking gay, though.

But right now, I feel content with my surroundings, I’m calm and maybe kind of.. happy, even. 

And that’s all that matters, right?


	4. f - (uck my life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hey, guys. 
> 
> I’m so sorry that I’ve taken so long to update this but I’ve just been feeling really depressed lately and you can probably tell after reading this chapter. Spoiler alert lol. This is hella angsty but I rewrote it because I kind of wanted to explore the internal battle that Monty’s facing with his sexuality and whatnot, so yeah :))\
> 
> Enjoy <3

-4

I fucking hate school.

I mean, I thought that the whole purpose of education was to turn mirrors into windows.

Yet, we’ve created a world in which teenagers suppress their own hopes and dreams and instead, mindlessly follow paths to nowhere laid out for them by adults.

Yeah.. if you couldn’t tell, I’m failing most of my classes at the moment.

And I’d say I don’t care. But for once, I actually do since I need to get into a college so I can get my own damn place.

“Mr De la Cruz, you’re aware of the drastic changes to be made if you want a chance to go to college?”

First of all, don’t you dare call me that ever again! And second, no need to fucking rub it in my face.

“Yeah, sure.”

I snatch my test paper away from Mrs who-the-flip cares?, exiting the classroom and headed towards my locker.

Goddamnit! Fuck school!!

“Yo, Zachy!”

I yell across the hallway, catching his attention as he rolls his eyes.

Dempsey makes his way towards me and exasperatedly sighs.

“What do you want, Monty?”

I furrow my brows at his uncalled-for attitude but dismiss it, noticing that he seems quite downcast.

“Now, is that any way to greet a friend?”

“We’re not friends.”

Ouch. I almost flinch at that.

What’s gotten his panties into a bunch?

“You.. okay, man?”

I mumble, wearily. Things haven’t been smooth between Zach and I for quite some time.. and I never really understood why.

“Yes. Anyways, what did you wanna say?”

I shuffle my feet, awkwardly. When did we get so distant?

“Right. Just wanted to let you know that I can’t make it to practice today.”

His voice remains monotone and there’s a slight, unintentional raise in my brow.

“Oh. Cool.”

Wha- but that’s so unlike him to not even ask why?

Promptly, I take a step in front of him to block his path.

“Zach, c’mon.. you know you can talk to me about anything?”

I reassuringly exclaim, now grabbing his arm to prevent him from walking away.

He freezes, amused? But this soon evolves into rage as he harshly withdraws the arm in my grasp.

“You. Are. The last, fucking person I’d ever speak to about anything!”

I stare in disbelief as he glares at me before storming off.

What the fuck?

Hold up. Why the fuck do I suddenly care, anyways?! Maybe kissing boys has turned me soft.

Fuck, I’ve gotta stop!

Also, Dempsey can go suck a dick. Motherfucker.

~~

I fidget impatiently in my seat.

“Can I use the bathroom? I’m desperate, man.”

Fuck, I can’t hold it in any longer.

“What was that, young man?”

Fuck you.

“Can I use the fucking bathroom?” I snap back, not in the mood for his bullshit.

Mr Rodriguez looks offended and somewhat disgusted - I know. Who would want to use the school toilets? But a man’s gotta go when he’s gotta go.

“Fine. Three minutes, Montgomery. I’ll be counting.”

Gross.

But I’m already up and out of my seat and out the door by the time he’s answered.

I’m making my way to the bathroom in a mixture of something between a limp and brisk walking.

Upon entering, I don’t stop to acknowledge if I have company instead, heading straight for the urinal.

Pulling my jeans and boxers down at once, I let out a content sigh while releasing all of my morning coffee.

Ah.

I’m in a state of complete bliss until I hear someone clear their throat.

It’s a deep, strangely-familiar voice.

My eyes shoot open as I scan around the bathroom and you’ll never guess who I’ve found.

The kid who spilt coffee on my t-shirt. My coffee.

I zip my pants up before sprinting towards him, making sure that there’s no one else here.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

He stumbles backwards, eyes widening.

“H-how long you been standing there? Answer me, bitch!”

I clench my fists, ready to beat the shit out of this fucking-faggot, rich kid.

Watching me while I piss, really?

“Dude, chillout. I needed to grab some tissue paper..”

“Fucking answer my question! What are you doing at my school?!”

I’m inching closer, about to grab him by the collar but he dodges just in time.

Mierda.

“I just transferred here, actually.”

What the fuck, why?

“You get caught giving head to a teacher?”

I taunt and he just smirks, not phased.

But his smile drops almost as soon as it appears and I sorta miss it for a second..

“No. I got expelled from Hillcrest after cheating on the SAT.”

Ha, him? There’s no way!

“You?! Bullshit.”

“Nah, this kid called Brian Chu took it for me and.. rat me out after getting caught hacking the school services.”

And I care because?

“Right. But why’d you transfer to Liberty when there’s probably plenty of other private schools your rich-ass parents can afford?”

I cock an eyebrow as he smirks, again. Damn, that fucking smirk!

“It’s on my record now so no other private schools will accept me. Liberty, however. Well, that’s just an easy admission. I thought, why not?”

Only when he bites his lip, I realise that I’ve been staring at them the entire time he’s been speaking.

“Um.”

Speedily shifting my gaze onto something else, I exhale and make my way towards the door.

“You.. forgot to wash your hands.”

Fucking fag, I’ll make you lick em clean!

“What?!”

He steadily backs up against the wall as I’m simultaneously inching closer, like we’re attracting magnets.

“Uh.. I-I gotta go-“

“You’re not going anywhere.”

I’ve got him trapped between me and the wall, unwashed hands either side of his head and I can feel myself growing hard. 

Just from looking at his fucking face? Fuck me!

My eyes continuously flicker between his full, pink lips and hazel eyes and before I know it, he’s leaning in.

No! I’m not letting this happen again. I’m not falling for this faggot and his mind tricks.

Our lips are millimetres apart before I grab a large fist of his turtle neck, staring him down in bewilderment? Disgust? Or.. fascination?

My breathing quickens as he grabs my shoulders to steady himself.

“Easy.”

Then.

I’m hit with this sudden wave of lust and next thing I know, I’m grabbing either side of his head and push my tongue deep inside his throat. 

“Mm..”

His moans are muffled by my mouth and I’m eager to put that pretty mouth of his to better use, harshly pulling away from the kiss.

Although, I’d hardly call it one since it was more of a hungry, painful collision of the teeth, tongue and lips.

My dick’s growing harder by the second and I get an idea.

“G-get in!”

My breathing is all ragged and uneven and I know I sound ridiculous right now.. but I couldn’t care less!

Ruthlessly shoving him onto the ground of the nearest cubicle, I unzip my pants for a second time and the little fucker smiles up at me, knowing what’s about to go down.

He makes sure to lock the door before helping me lower my boxers.

But there’s no time for him to adjust as I grab a fistful of his dark, curly locks, shoving my entire length deep inside his gorgeous mouth.

I’m forced to swallow back a groan I feel coming along as he skilfully takes it all in one go.

Damn.

“Oh, f-fuck.”

I try my best to stay quiet but it’s pretty fucking hard when he’s looking up at me with those beautiful, goddamn eyes.

He bobs his head at a reasonable pace, eventually speeding up once I start fucking his mouth.

“..Mm.”

He hums against my cock and it sends electrifying tremors throughout my entire body, almost throwing me off balance. 

“Ah.. joder!”

My Spanish is starting to slip out thanks to this son of a bitch.

But I know that I’m close once the contrast between the violent bobbing of his head and the gentle laps of his tongue are enough to take me into a state of complete ecstasy.

“Shit, shit.. I’m gonna cum!”

I firmly clutch the back of his head and he doesn’t complain as I spill my seed, filling that wonderful mouth.

Recovering from my high, I loosen my grip on his head as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve before coming up to kiss me but I turn away.

“Nuh-uh, not right after you’ve just blown me.”

Running a hand through his dark locks, he beams at me and I can’t help but stare in awe at the masterpiece in front of me.

“Right. Of course..”

Instead, I settle on pinning him against the cold, semi-vandalised walls as I place my swollen lips on his neck, leaving chaste kisses along his collarbone.

I lick a long, wet stripe up his neck and I swear to god, the noises leaving his mouth right now are so worth it.

His slender fingers roam freely around my back, occasionally digging in hard but I don’t seem to mind. And I’m fully convinced that I can fuck him right here and now.

“Monty, you in here?!”

In absolute horror, I push Winston away as fast as a flash of lightning.

Who- Diego?!

Fuck!!

“Diego, I-I just had to.. take a quick shit, man.”

I motion for Winston to keep his fucking mouth shut, or that I’ll kill him and he pretends to zip it up in understanding.

Fuck, he looks so hot! I think I’m turning hard agai- 

“All this fucking time? It’s been half an hour, Monty?!”

Shit. Who cares, though? I honestly thought it’d been longer.

“Really? Oh.”

“Dude, just get outta there!”

No! Just fuck off.

“Rodriguez lost his shit as soon as his timer hit past three minutes.” I hear him scoff. “What a fuckin weirdo..”

Winston’s pure nonchalance baffles me to the core as I check on him for the billionth time.

He’s currently squatting above the toilet and I don’t have to look twice to tell that he’s in a really, fucking uncomfortable position.

“I’ll be out in a few seconds, man! You just head on back to class.”

I painfully exhale, awaiting Diego’s response until I’m met with a sudden flicker of light in my peripheral vision, eyes widening in the process.

I turn to Winston.

‘What the fuck?’ I mouth to him, noticing his phone in hand.

‘Sorry. But hurry up!’ He mouths back and I’m trying my best over here. Jesus.

I flip Winston off and turn around.

Noticing my uneven breathing and clammy hands, I begin to panic. 

I should’ve just fucking left when I had the chance!

“Damn. You never really get to appreciate the art in these bathrooms. I mean, some of it’s pretty fucking museum-worthy!”

Okay? Now you’ve lost me, Diego.

“I’m being serious, dude. You gotta check this shit out!”

“Uh..”

So, this is what life has come to.

Diego performing a monologue about his newfound love for bathroom graffiti and Winston-

Taking.. pictures of my ass. What the fuck?!

‘Stop.’ 

I swat his hand in an attempt to make him stop but that only triggers him to signal at his feet. Almost as if he’s going to get up and leave.

No!!

“Diego! Man, I’m so fucking glad that you’re.. able to see the beauty of this literal shithole but you gotta leave right now!”

A few seconds pass and I’m starting to wonder if he’s already taken off, but then.

“Cool. Pretty sure Geography’s over now so I’ll be in the canteen if you need me!”

Finally.

I hear the door slam shut, freeing a huge breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding in until now.

Spinning on my heel, I turn to face Winston and he sends me a sheepish grin in return.

I extend a hand before retreating it as soon as he responds, causing him to trip.

Ha.

“Are you fucking crazy?!”

He stares at me, dumbfounded.

“M-me.. What did I do?”

He’s right, to be fair. He didn’t actually do anything wrong.

“Fuck you! I have to go.”

Yup, go ahead Monty. 

Just walk straight away from your problems. Again.

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

I kick the cubicle door open and step out, not turning to look back at him but that’s kinda pointless once I notice the mirror directly in front of us.

“What’s wrong?!”

I look directly into his eyes and he mirrors me, clearly not threatened by the gesture.

And for a second, I contemplate saying ‘everything’ or that ‘I’m so fucking confused and.. terrified’ but I can’t! 

That just isn’t me.

“Why do you fucking care? You’re always around. It’s like you’re fucking following me or something just.. leave me the fuck alone!”

He still seems unfazed but I notice his expression harden a little.

“Okay, fine Montgomery.”

That’s all. Why is he always so damn hard to read?!

“It’s Monty! And.. I’m not fucking gay.”

Now his expression softens.

“Okay, cool. You can be whatever you wanna be.”

Hesitantly, he places a hand on my shoulder and I decide to not shrug it off.

My eyes are glistening but I’m certain it’s just my hay-fever acting up! I’m definitely not about to cry.

“No.. I can’t.”

I mumble so weakly, it’s almost inaudible.

We hold eye contact in the mirror for a few more seconds before I hear the school bell ring. And that’s my cue to head off.

~~

“Charles Hayden Brixton St. fuckin George.”

I’m not quite sure why I’m grinning as I make my way towards his locker.

But the instant spark that appears in his eyes is enough to bury any doubts I have about staying.

“Hey, Monty. Good day at school?”

Why’s he asking as if he hasn’t just spent the last seven hours in this hellhole too?!

He beams at me and I almost want to smack that ridiculous expression off his face. 

How can one be so fucking happy at school?!

“Meh, shit. You?”

“Oh, it’s been alright, I guess.” Slamming his locker door shut, he turns to me as if he wants to ask something.

“Uh..”

I raise my eyebrows and he laughs nervously.

“You good, man?”

“Yeah! I just..”

Rolling my eyes, I start to lose patience. What’s going on with him?

“Spit it out, St. George!”

Charlie’s eyes widen and he takes a deep breath before turning to me.

“I-I.. you wanna come over today? - And Estela too, obviously!”

That’s why he was shitting himself?

For fuck’s sake Charlie.

“Yeah, of course dude! You could’ve just said that first..”

“Uh, yeah I know. Just, I-I guess I’m tired.”

~~

I’m currently at Charlie’s house; he’s lying down on his bed while I’m sitting at his desk.

Estela had ‘plans with someone’ but she could’ve just told me if she had a date or something. I mean, it’s not like I’d kill her. I’m not fucking dad!

Charlie’s been sitting here, out of it for the past ten minutes and its really starting to piss me off.

What’s wrong with him today?

He was fine in the morning. 

Shit! The morning.

What happened last night.. maybe, he regrets it?

No. Maybe I regret it.

“Monty-“

“Charlie-“

Well.

There’s an abrupt change in the room’s atmosphere as Charlie sits up, failing to even make eye contact with me.

But then I piece it together. 

The night at Luke’s party, last night (and morning, I guess) and now this.. he thinks we’re together or something, doesn’t he?

A hand on my thigh brings me back to reality. But my throats hella dry and I think I’m gonna choke.

But then Charlie places a single finger beneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

“Look, I’m just gonna say this. I like you Monty, like a lot! God, you’re the only reason I realised I like boys. But I don’t know where we stand or what we are and.. I hate to feel like I’m being lead on so can you just give me some clarity? Please?”

Unable to move, I sit there speechless.

God, what’s going on? I just wanna go back to how things were!

Before I got drunk and asked Charlie to come in, before I came to his house that night with Estela and before.. Winston.

“Monty, are you okay?!”

No. 

I want to cry right now, throw a tantrum, or beat someone up or something but I can’t.

Charlie notices my watering eyes and clenched fists. 

But when he takes ahold of each fist, the pain subsides a little and I’m able to breathe evenly.

“I can help you. I know.. how hard it is to-“

“To what! Huh, Charlie?! What exactly do you think is wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Monty.” He scoots closer on his bed until we’re touching knees. “But I do think that you’re struggling with your identity right now. I think that you can’t accept who you are or.. maybe, you don’t even know who you are. And that’s completely fine! But I’m here for you as a friend or something.. more if you want.”

I feel like I could throw up right now. I can’t figure out what to say and I’m really mentally disoriented.

But I’m not sure who’s more stupid when I decide to join Charlie on his bed. Me, for leaning into his shoulder and stifling the sobs I feel coming along. Or him, for instantly wrapping an arm around me.

Finally mustering up the courage to say something, anything, all I’m able choke out is.

“I-I.. I.”

I’m sorry.

I’m a fucking mess.

I like you too but I’ll hurt you.

It’ll be an ongoing cycle of me fucking up and you forgiving me until you get tired of it and just leave anyway.

So, I’ll do this instead.

“Get off me!”

I push him away and he looks at the area I’ve made contact with as if he’s just been burned.

“And.. stay the fuck away from me! I’m not a fucking fag and I don’t need your goddamn help. I don’t need anyone’s help! I’m fine. I’m fine.”

It’s more to reassure myself but I don’t think I am.

Charlie looks hurt. 

But there’s something different about his expression. There’s no longer that tiny bit of remorse or understanding, and that’s when I know that I’ve lost him. 

He’s finally given up on me, just like everyone else.

And I don’t blame him.


	5. a - (bomination)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Soo.. long time no see, eh?
> 
> Nah seriously tho, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this in decades :’(( It’s been a long week and I haven’t had much time to write. I also thought that I’d discontinue this but felt bad for just leaving it here (for those of you who are actually enjoying this) so im going to try my best to update more frequently from now on XD.
> 
> Ah, btw a small warning ⚠️ there’s some wonty smut ahead ;)\
> 
> Enjoy <3

-5

After snapping, I ran out of Charlie’s house and drove home since I had nowhere else to go.

However, now.. I’ve established that I never should’ve let that thought cross my mind.

I’m currently in bed, bleeding out from multiple cuts situated throughout my body like wounded soldiers sprawled across the battlefield. Yeah, my dad beat the shit outta me.

And this time he was merciless.

Maybe, it’s because halfway through I broke down in tears, finally accepting the reality of how fucked up my life is, accepting how fucked up I am and the fact that I’m.. 

No. I can’t say it.

I think I’m broken.

Both physically and mentally.

Yet, the internal scars seem to cause much more pain than any my dad has ever given me.

The left side of my head’s throbbing from a beer bottle he smashed on it; collision was hard enough for me to blackout for a moment.

And I’m pretty sure there’s still a few shards cemented into my head but I can’t find the strength to pick them out.

Either way, the last thing I remember was waking up on my bedroom floor in numerous, tiny ponds of my own blood.

I have to get the fuck outta here.

Gathering what’s left of my physical stamina, I grab a few towels from the bathroom, applying as much pressure as I can on the gash along my stomach which seems to be the deepest one I can identify right now.

I stumble down the stairs, noticing that my keys are on the floor but I stop to take a look in the mirror before kneeling to get them and.. shit.

A black eye, busted lip, several bruises across my forehead and cheeks and obviously the glass jammed in my temple.

Yup, there’s no way I can go to school like this.

I struggle to put on a pair of shoes, grabbing my keys off the floor and contemplating where the hell I’m going.

That bastard’s passed out on the couch.

I could kill him right now - it would be so easy.

Not that I haven’t considered it thousands of times before.

But going down for murder because of him definitely isn’t worth it.

Sometimes, I can’t help but ponder how life would be if my dad wasn’t so fucked up, if he actually gave a shit about our family, acknowledged that I’m his son and not some fucking devil incarnate.

But no. 

Maybe mom would’ve never left..

Not that I care. I hate her, too.

I guess some people just never change.

Fuck me. I don’t know if I can drive with this pounding headache but I’ve got no choice.

~~

Ended up ditching the car.

I’m still walking.. well, stumbling around.

Soon enough, I notice a pair of blazing lights in the distance.

The sudden conflagration ravages my eyesight, causing me to shield my face in an attempt to protect my eyes.

It only inches closer and closer before coming to an abrupt stop.

Blinking a few times to adjust my eyesight, I inwardly scoff as I make out the face of the person rolling down the window.

“Hey.. didn’t take you as the hitchhiker type.”

His smile’s growing with each word until he notices the shitty state of me.

I grimace as he steps out of the car, hesitantly shuffling towards me and god, I really wanna run away right now. But my feet are glued to the ground.

“Jesus, Monty.. what happened?”

Failing to make eye contact with him, I resort to kicking around some rocks on the ground. 

What am I supposed to say?

My psycho dad almost killed me and I fucking considered murdering him?!

“Why the fuck are you out so late, anyway? We have school tomorrow, freak.”

Way to avoid the question, Monty.

“I could ask you the same question..”

A slight grin arises in his expression at that and I almost throw up right there. Fucking fag.

“C’mon, we should get you cleaned up.. and stitched up, maybe?”

That supposed to be funny?! Cause I’m sure as hell not laughing right now. In fact, I should beat the living shit outta him and then steal his fucking car.

Yeah, his fucking black Porsche. 

Of course he owns one of those, too.

Fucking rich-ass, selfish, narcissistic fagg-

“Monty?! Are you even listening?”

Nope.

Now’s my chance.

Lungeing towards the car, I push him out of the way and he stumbles as I jump into the drivers seat and reach for the key in the ignition-

..?

Winston dangles the set of keys in his hand.

Of course. 

I’m such an idiot. Fuck!

“If you wanted to drive, you could’ve asked.”

And he smirks. Again.

I exhale, headbutting the steering wheel as a delayed, vociferous honk sounds.

Fuck me.

~~

Why the fuck am I in his car, on the way to supposedly, his house with him?!

How hard is it to just say no or beat him up, instead? Geez, I’ve turned too soft!

The ride’s remained silent so far and I assume it’s because of the deathly stare I’m sending in his direction every time I notice a slight extend in his jaw, almost as if he’s about to speak.

But while he’s focused on the road, I take the time to examine his side profile.

The dull streetlights seem to illuminate his face, defining his gorgeous features and giving him this radiant glow. 

Not that he’s not always glowing.

He looks sinfully angelic in this lighting and it’s almost enough to turn me on but I succeed in suppressing the deep feeling within my stomach-

My stomach.

Fuck.

Lifting up my shirt, I slowly peel away the towel to reveal a nasty scar but it no longer seems to be bleeding out and I sigh in relief.

Winston sends a brief glance in my direction before averting his gaze back to the road.

I’m pretty sure I’ve lost it when I suddenly mumble “..My dad.”, voice cracking in the process but I think he hasn’t heard as he remains silent.

Nonetheless I turn towards him, noticing that he’s glaring daggers through the windscreen. How alarmingly pale his fists have turned as his grip around the wheel tightens.

Is he.. pissed?

Why?

I drag my shirt back down, letting out a sigh as he pulls up in his driveway.

Ah, memories.

Last time I saw this place, I was trying my best to get as well away from it as possible. Yet, here I am.. again. 

I mean, it’s just a continuous cycle.

Tomorrow, I’ll probably end up fixing things with Charlie and then fuck it up after doing something stupid, vice versa.

~~

Winston bandaged me up pretty well - I’ll give him that. 

‘Luckily none of the cuts were deep enough to seek medical attention’ is what he says but I disagree.. there’s no such thing as ‘luck’ in my life.

Maybe I should’ve let myself bleed to death. Let my father realise how much of a monster he is.

I guess Winston notices that I’m deep in thought, furrowing his brows but doesn’t look away as he realises I caught him staring.

“Your-“

“-parents? Not home. They’re never fucking home.”

Pushing him up against the wall, I smirk and lean in towards his ear, swiftly brushing my teeth against the lobe as he shudders.

“Cool. So we can do this more often, then?”

He still tries to answer even though it’s a rhetorical question but I stop him, placing my knee right inbetween his legs while gently nibbling on his ear.

I’m tired of his droll, witty remarks and ironic humour.

Smirking triumphantly as a small whimper escapes his lips, I turn his face towards mine and notice that he’s already breathless.

“Shh.. you talk way too much, you know that? Sometimes, I just wanna shove my dick in your mouth so you can shut the fuck up.”

Well.. that’s definitely not fucking gay, Monty.

A mischievous smirk plays at his lips as he notices my eyes glued to them. He harshly bites down on the bottom one.

Fuck, he knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Go on then. Do it.”

But he immediately withdraws from my grasp, sending a playful look in my direction before sprinting upstairs.

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, you’d like to wouldn’t you?”

It’s almost inaudible because of the distance between us.. but I still hear it.

And you know what? Maybe I would.

Maybe I want to fuck his little, scrawny ass and he’d like it.

And maybe.. I’d like it, too.

“Nah. Dream on, rich kid!”

Stopping to catch my breath after a good ten minutes of chasing him around the house, I lean back against the nearest wall and slide to the ground.

Jesus. 

He’s fucking faster than I’d expected.

Or maybe he’s used to running away from people. He seems like the victim type.

“Boo!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I manage to gasp out between breaths. “You ask me to fuck you and then run away..”

Leaving a fair distance between us, he plops down onto the ground next to me, also out of breath.

“I didn’t ask you to fuck me.. I said you’d like to.”

He states it matter-of-factly and I almost flip him off but then he scoots closer.

Turning my head, I notice that he’s staring right through me with those gorgeous, hazel orbs.

I find myself getting lost in them, involuntarily raising a hand to brush a strand of hair away from his face but I instantly stop. And the incomplete gesture leaves my hand in an awkward position.

Then he smiles. 

A genuine smile.

For the first time.. it’s not a grin or smirk.

And before I know it, I’m smiling back.

We’re both simultaneously leaning closer until Winston’s decides to seal the gap between us.

I grab a fistful of his dark locks as one innocent kiss evolves into a thousand sloppy and hungry smacks between our lips.

Realising that I’m fully hard once he straddles me, Winston subtly grinds against my cock causing me to moan into his mouth.

“Fuck..”

He unbuttons my flannel, sliding it off my torso without breaking the kiss.

Then it looks as if a sudden realisation has hit him as he untangles our bodies, standing upright before smoothing down his t-shirt.

I look up at him, baffled.

“C’mon.”

He extends an arm for me to take ahold of but I brush it off, stumbling up to my feet by myself.

Leading me towards a door located at the end of the hallway, I grab my flannel as a slight furrow reaches my brows.

“What’re you doing-“

I take a dazed step into the abnormally large room; it’s almost like a secret doorway into a completely different house.

Lavish furniture, golden walls adorned with multiple paintings and ornaments, a pool table, what looks like a balcony with a swimming pool and of course, a large king size bed right at the centre of the room.

Is this?

“My parents room..”

What a dirty boy.

“Oh, but don’t worry they’re hardly ever home.. I’m sure they wouldn’t notice.”

I’m inching closer by the second and he takes a few steps back until his knees give in to the edge of the bed.

“Yeah?”

We’re now millimetres apart as I push him down onto the bed, landing directly on top of him after he stares me up and down.

“..Yeah.”

And god, if I’ve ever seen bedroom eyes. Today is the day!

Before I know it, we’re both struggling to strip each other naked and I’d call what we’re doing.. absurd if I wasn’t so intoxicated by him at this moment.

He pulls down his pants, revealing his hard, leaking with pre-cum cock and I freeze.

This is the first time I’ve seen his dick and I don’t know how to react. But I guess it’d be a good idea to stop staring holes into it.

It’s pretty average sized. Not too big or too small, but just perfect enough to fit with the rest of his somewhat slim body.

I’m hovering above him as he traces the outlines of my abs (not forgetting to avoid the freshly-bandaged bruises and cuts) and supposedly waiting for me to discard of my pants but.. am I having second thoughts about this?

“We can stop if you want.”

His voice is clear, assuring and it’s enough to restore my confidence.

So I respond with a kiss and he deepens it by opening his mouth, allowing my tongue to slide in.

He helps pull my pants and boxers down at the same time and I get a sense of deja vu as I remember that day in the school toilets.

“Mm..”

Our bare bodies are rubbing against each other as we continue making out and Winston reaches for the bedside table but I stop him. 

Instead, pinning both arms above his head as he smiles into the kiss.

After a few minutes I decide to break off the kiss, instantly satisfied with my decision as I scan a disheveled Winston.

And fuck, does he look hot.

I’ve realised that he’s taller than me, by probably a few inches and his body’s also much leaner than I’d imagined.

He seems to be getting impatient as I notice both his legs wrapped around my waist, desperately thrusting up against my cock. The unforeseen friction feels so shamefully amazing and causes another moan to escape my lips.

Flipping him onto his stomach, I leave a few chaste kisses along the back of his nape and down his spine until I reach his ass.

Again he reaches for the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube.

But before I can protest, he turns around and flips us over, tearing the condom open in between his teeth and that is an image I never want to forget.

I know what I’ll be jerking off to tomorrow.

What he does next though, catches me off guard.

After rolling the condom onto my dick, he squirts some lube onto his fingers and wastes no time shoving them up his asshole.

“F-fuck.. mm!”

Sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, I can’t help the few weak tugs I give my swollen cock as I gawk at the show being put on in front of me.

He starts thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace and the sinful noises leaving his mouth right now would put a pornstar to shame.

But I can’t sit and watch any longer so I flip him over and spread his legs, brutally shoving my entire length up his ass at once.

“Jesus, Monty.. fuck!”

He doesn’t seem to mind, though. I think.

“Y-you good?” I ask, genuinely anticipating his answer. 

I hope I didn’t hurt him too bad.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“..You sure?”

“Of course.”

And his consent is all I need to go into a state of frenzy as I let loose, continuously slamming in and out of him.

We’ve worked up a good rhythm and even this expensive-ass bed can’t seem to withhold my animal-pace thrusting as it subtly creaks, with a few jolts here and there.

“Fuck.. harder, Monty!”

He whimpers out and it almost sounds as if he’s crying at this point.

“O-okay.”

Grabbing his hips, I now go full force and we’re both moaning like animals as I extend an arm around his shoulders to keep him in place.

Soon enough, I feel a deep heat rising at the pit of my stomach and I know I’m about to cum.

“I- shit. Shit. Fuck!”

I release inside the condom, lingering above him for a few seconds before breathing into the crook of his neck which causes him to shudder.

Rolling off of him onto the other side of the bed, I harshly inhale as I try to catch my breath.

“Holy shit..”

Winston flips himself over a couple more seconds later and his eyes are closed, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead as his breathing subsides a little.

“Wow.”

He gasps out and I’m able to flash him a quick smirk before looking back up at the ceiling.

I rip off the condom and throw it on the ground, not caring if it makes a mess and Winston doesn’t seem to give a shit either.

“I was at this photo shoot.”

“Uh.. nice.”

My face contorts in confusion as he scrambles to his feet, heading to the bathroom before coming back out with some towels.

He chucks one at me as a big toothy smile spreads across his face.

“You asked why I was out so late..”

Right.

“Oh, cool.”

He plops down beside me, staring expectedly but I only raise an eyebrow. 

“So.. um, you going school tomorrow?”

I’m assuming he wanted to ask about.. why I was out so late but check the alarm clock on the nightstand, regardless.

3am? Ha.

“Fuck no. You?”

“Nah.”

And he shuffles closer, leaning his head against my chest as I decide to wrap an arm around him. 

I could get used to this.

~~

It’s been three days since my dad beat me and now he’s opted to just avoiding me.

Nice one, dad.

I’m at school today since I supposedly can’t afford to miss anymore. My bruises are obviously still very apparent but who gives a shit?

I’ve also decided to apologise to Charlie.

Using those derogatory terms won’t make his life any easier.. especially since he’s like fresh out the closet as bi or whatever.

Soon enough, I notice him pacing towards his locker but he zooms right past me as if I’m invisible.

And I’m anything but invisible, but I guess I don’t blame him.

Though, I can’t help the bitter feeling that emerges once I notice.. Alex Standall slowly trailing behind him.

What the fuck is he doing with that freak?

Brushing it off as some joint project or something, I exhale and brace myself for another long-ass school day. 

~~

Fucking cowards.

Lesson after lesson, every single teacher seems to have the same disturbed expression plastered onto their face once they notice mine.

Yet, not one of them has the balls to ask any questions. Not that I’d give answers, anyway.

And before I know it, the day’s over. But now we’ve got practise which means I have to face Charlie again.

I rub my face in frustration as the guys slowly begin to scramble into the changing rooms.

They exchange some small talk but I’m blind to it all, mind set on one person only.

And then he appears with Zach and Justin either side of him, completely oblivious to my whereabouts.

Practise ends way slower than I’d anticipated. 

It was the usual today, except for the weirdly mundane atmosphere on the field. 

I’m certain it’s because of the lack of jokes that were being cracked. They’re usually initiated by me, Diego, Luke or.. Charlie.

And Scotty. When he was still here.

Realising I’m too deep in thought, I grab my shit, about to take off when I notice that the only people left in the room are Charlie and I.

Perfect. 

There’s no way he can escape me now.

“Hey!”

No response.

“C’mon, St. George.. stop acting like a bitch!”

This catches his attention as he stops in his tracks, facing towards me but still refusing to make eye contact.

Fine. I see how it is.

“Look. I’m fucking sorry, okay?”

He scoffs, clearly amused but I’m starting to lose my dignity here.

“Just leave me alone, Monty.”

I rub at my temples in frustration.

“Why are you making this so goddamn complicated?!” I exhale, trying to choose my words wisely but I fail. “-Jesus, Charlie.. I-I don’t know.”

The pure disappointment in his eyes is enough for me to realise that I’ve fucked up. Again.

No.

I have to fix this, now!

He grabs his bag, stuffing inside as much of his belongings as he can and that’s when I know he’s lost it. 

The Charlie I know wouldn’t be able to leave until all his shit was perfectly organised and folded neatly. Fucking, clean-freak weirdo. 

But I miss that him, nonetheless.

“Charlie, stop. What’re you doing..?”

“I’m fucking leaving!”

A tiny chuckle escapes my lips.

“No.. I mean it’s shoes at the bottom and clothes on top, right?”

At this point, his brows are furrowed so hard I’m pretty sure they’re about to engulf his entire fucking eyeballs. But then he bursts into laughter and I sigh in relief.

“For fuck’s sake.”

Now it’s my turn to furrow.

“Since when do you swear so damn much?”

He bites his lip and I hate to admit, but that’s pretty fucking hot. I don’t notice that I’m staring until he waves a hand in front of my face.

Shit.

“I dunno. Things change.. people change, I guess.”

And without realising, I’m shuffling closer and closer until I’ve got him pushed up against the lockers.

“Right.”

I stare him up and down before settling at his lips. That beautiful smile.

..Wait, what.

But all my thoughts become obscure as Charlie smashes our lips together, placing his hands on my shoulders while mine gently snake around his waist.

I pull him closer, savouring the feeling of his lips against mine because it just feels.. right.

“Mm..”

He moans into the kiss as my tongue slips inside his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

And in this moment I feel comfortable, tranquil and.. happy as all of my worries seem to subside.

I’ve never quite been able to put my finger on it but now, I think I realise that I’m nearly always content in Charlie’s presence.

He just understands me.

I break the kiss out of curiosity, staring him down like a hawk and I don’t fail to notice the small blush creeping onto his face.

“I’m really sorry, Charlie.”

“It’s okay.”

We’re still holding onto each other and probably look ridiculous, but that doesn’t matter right now.

“No.. you don’t understand. I-I’m a fucking mess, man.”

“Yeah, you are a fucking mess.” a sad smile reaches his lips, “..but I do understand you.”

He pulls me into a warm hug, resting his head on top of mine as I lean against his shoulder.

“Everything ok, boys?”

Shit, Kerba.

But Charlie seems to have it under control as we hastily jump apart.

“Of course, Coach. We were just.. comparing our heights.”

Jesus, Charlie. 

“Uh, sure. You boys should get going now, though. I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow.”

Kerba exits the room with Charlie and I slowly trailing behind him.

Fuck, I just want to leave. 

What if he saw?!

Charlie mouths that ‘it’s okay’, patting my arm but I quickly shrug him off.

We’re walking down the hallway in silence until he decides to break the ice.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he never saw anything and.. even if he did, he wouldn’t mind cause he’s cool like that, right?”

I feel like I’m about to throw up.

“R-right.”

My voice cracks and I’m on the verge of clenching my fists but I stop myself. 

I can’t do this anymore.

“Can’t do what?”

What the fuck? 

“Huh?”

“You were thinking out loud, Monty.”

Oh.

“Hey, you wanna come over?”

Nothing seems to come out as I open my mouth but the nauseous feeling only strengthens.

“-I mean, you don’t have to! But if you want..”

“Yeah, of course.”

He grins before leading the way to my car and I roll my eyes - not at him, but myself.

I’m fucking enraged, perplexed and god, I don’t know?!

But I don’t want to scare Charlie off again. I.. can’t afford to lose him.

He’s important to me.


	6. n - (irvana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hai (:
> 
> I know, my update schedule is atrocious.. it’s nearly been two weeks. oop lmao XD I’m so sorry but honestly this time and this time I promise! That I’m going to update more frequently (I’ll try my best (;) because this fic is almost coming to an end, sadly :’(.
> 
> Also, just to clear things up. For some reason, I forgot that Charlie’s mother passed away but from here on I’ve included that since I’m too lazy to edit previous chapters.. soz lol.
> 
> Anyways, I actually liked this chapter so I hope you enjoy <3\

-6

“You guys fucking, then?”

I’m on Charlie’s bed, scoffing down some leftover pizza and a tub of ice cream while he’s finishing off some homework or some shit.

“Ugh. Jesus, Monty. First of all, get your greasy-ass fingers away from my pillow! And second, what the hell are you talking about?”

Groaning in frustration, he scrunches up the piece of paper he’s been working on for the past twenty minutes before dashing it into the bin.

Poor paper- or tree, whatever.

I reply with a mouthful of crust, “You and,” forced to hastily swallow down before adding “-Alex Standall.”

Charlie’s face contorts in disbelief and I can’t help the small chuckle that escapes my lips. Cuz, fuck - he really shouldn’t, but somehow manages to look adorable right now.

“No, what the- of course not!” He spits back as if I’m some irritating child, pestering him about the most obvious thing ever.

I put my greasy hands up in defence.

“Okay, okay. No need to act like I’ve hidden your fucking magazine stash.”

And he knows exactly what kind I’m talking about.

“Fuck you, Monty!”

A tiny smirk emerges on my face as I reply, “Uh, I-I mean I’m flattered and all, but I don’t think Alex would be too happy about that..”

His eyebrows have disappeared into his head at this point and I quickly alternate to ice cream, preparing for his mini outburst.

Charlie approaches with caution before charging towards me, but I’m able to catch him just in time. And he’s now sitting in my lap.

My grip involuntarily loosens once I notice the severe blush creeping onto his face.

But before I can protest, he tackles me onto the bed and holds me in a headlock.

And I’m obviously higher up in the athletic field, but Charlie’s height seems to give him an advantage as he succeeds in pinning down my entire body.

Without realising, I’m pulling him closer and closer.. until our lips are technically touching.

“Wait, Monty. Can we talk?”

But then there’s a knock at the door.

We’re forced to jump apart as Charlie stands, now facing the window with both hands on his hips.

“Y-Yeah?”

I awkwardly resort back to eating ice cream, definitely not trying to cool myself down. But boy, when did it get so hot in here?

“Dinner’s ready, if you boys are coming!”

Charlie’s dad yells from behind the door and I almost curse him under my breath for.. well, I’m not exactly sure what, but still.

“Uh, sure dad. We’ll be down in a few.”

Charlie has a good father. He’s a respectable man. I wonder how he reacted to Charlie coming out? Maybe he hasn’t come out to his family yet? Wait what, of course he has-

“Monty.. you okay?”

I’m yanked out of my remoteness and fuck, that’s happening way too much nowadays.

“Yeah, I-I’m good. Dinner, huh?”

I raise a brow, catching sight of the tiny, yet noticeable stain on Charlie’s duvet cover. 

Shit, he’s gonna kill me.

“Yup. Guess what’s on today’s menu?”

Fuck knows.

Attempting to hide the stain, I frantically shift position and Charlie seems to notice my change in demeanour as a slight furrow reaches his brows.

“Um.. salad?”

“Nah. Spaghetti and meatballs.”

He’s grinning from ear to ear as I catch his subtle emphasis on the word ‘balls’, causing my eyes to immediately roll into the back of my head.

“Great.”

~~

Charlie’s dad turns out to be an exceptional cook. 

And I’m surprised I hadn’t realised sooner, since I’m pretty much around all the time.

“You know you’re always welcome here, Montgomery. Consider it your second home.”

What first home do I have?

Charlie’s father catches me off guard and I’m almost choking on a noodle, but make a quick enough recovery to thank him.

“Yeah.. thank you, Sir. You’re a good parent and I guess your son isn’t half bad, either.”

I pat Charlie’s thigh beneath the table, instantly regretting the action once I notice his father’s peculiar gaze on the both us.

“Geez. Thanks a lot, Monty.”

I almost snort at his sarcasm, quickly deciding against it since I’ve already made a fool of myself in front of Charlie’s dad. 

His father exchanges a look with him before adding, “Charlie and I are very grateful, Montgomery. Since his first day, he says you’ve kept him under your wing and I’ll always be thankful for your generosity, son.” 

Shit, if only he knew.

Nibbling at my lip in embarrassment, I’m lost for words as I sit there with a blank expression.

I don’t know how to respond.. I’m not used to this kind of affection.

“I’m not a baby, dad. I can look after myself!”

Deeply exhaling, I’m half-grateful for Charlie’s oblivious save, although I completely disagree with him. 

He’s the biggest baby I know.

“You’ll always be my baby, son.”

It’s clearcut, genuine and disgustingly heartfelt - everything a parent should be towards their children.

And I’m forced to hold back a scoff as my mind drifts back to my wreck of a father.

Yet, some of the tension seems to ease as Charlie reaches for my shoulder, lightly squeezing as I lean into the touch.

“Uh, food was great, Sir.”

Mr St. George nods in approval before gathering the empty plates. But I stop him, offering to do the dishes since it’s the least I can do for all their hospitality.

“Please.. it’s the least I can do.”

A sheepish grin spreads across my face as I’m about to head off, but not before Charlie calls out from behind that he’d join me.

We’re cleaning the dishes in silence; Charlie washing while I dry. And it’s all good until he squeezes past me, deliberately brushing against my ass.

“Fuck you doing?!” I whisper-shout behind my shoulder. But he seems to not have taken the hint as he pushes further, now firmly running a hand along my lower back.

Spinning on my heel, I’m about to kick him right in the balls but then his dad appears and I’m forced to withdraw, scrunching my face up in defeat.

Charlie sends a smirk my way before heading out the kitchen and I curse him under my breath.

‘Goddamnit, St. George. Little bastard!’

~~

“Fuck! I mean - um, oops.”

Suddenly remembering that damn homework Ms Fitch set for tomorrow, I panic. This supposedly counts towards our grades.

“God, I forgot about my stupid English homework.. I should get going.”

But I don’t really wanna leave, to be honest. And I don’t understand why, but decide that it’s ‘because of my dad’ in the end.

“I-I could help if you.. wanna stay over?”

Fuck, I shouldn’t. 

He’s still a sophomore, already has his shit together and for some reason, is always willing to help me with work that in no way benefits him.

But the fact that I can never seem to say ‘no’ to Charlie is beginning to scare me. Why does this kid have such an impact on me?

“Sure, you want me to set up the guest room?”

“O-“

Charlie cuts me off.

“Nah, we’re fine dad.”

And with that, he makes his way upstairs.

I awkwardly grin, trailing behind Charlie as his dad just shrugs, clearly baffled.

~~

“C’mon, Monty. Just one more paragraph.”

The pen drops out of my hand as I rub my head in frustration.

“I- Fuck! I give up, Charlie. One more quote and I’ll bite my own damn arm off - after I kill somebody, presumably you!”

Drained, I fall back onto his pillow, not having the energy to push him off me once he decides to lean against my chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can take a break.”

I only groan in response, before rolling onto my shoulder so that I’m no longer facing him.

Suddenly, I remember that moment before we were about to kiss and Charlie’s dad interru- I mean.

Ahem, Charlie said he wanted to talk.

“Hey, what did you wanna talk about before?”

He doesn’t reply for a few minutes and I almost think he’s fallen asleep until I turn to face him.

And.. tears are welling up in his eyes?

“What the fu-“

“How much longer are you gonna let this happen?”

What’s he talking about?

“Your father. God, there’s isn’t a day that passes where I don’t regret not intervening! It hurts to see you like this, Monty.”

I flinch as he gestures towards my face.

And I’m not quite sure what to do once he starts quietly sobbing. Should I console him, hug him, tell him that it’s gonna be alright or.. should it be the other way round?

“Stop.”

“N-no, Monty. I won’t just sit around and let this happen anymore!”

Grimacing as he leans in, I casually scoot further away because this really isn’t the time.

But he doesn’t kiss me. Instead, gently cups my face while staring right through me with those now glistening, ocean blue orbs.

“Hey, I’ll survive. I have for the past eighteen years, Charlie. But if I can graduate and get into a college soon, I can finally get my own damn place - fucking far away from my psycho dad.”

I stiffen as he leans his forehead against mine, deciding not to push him away since he’d probably get sad although, I’m clearly uncomfortable.

“I-I.. fine.”

Really? Didn’t think he’d drop it that easily but better for me, I guess.

“I trust you but- next time he’s about to beat you, please just come here! I don’t care if it’s five in the morning or.. whatever. I just can’t see you get hurt anymore.”

Why does he suddenly care so much? It never seemed to affect him before.

“What about your dad?”

“You can sneak in through the window like that one time.”

I nod in acknowledgement. 

But Charlie doesn’t understand that I’ll always hurt. Even when or if my dad stops beating the shit outta me.

~~

We’re currently getting dressed for school and I obviously had to ask Charlie for some spare clothes.

He hands me a plaid flannel before snatching it right back.

“The fuck?!”

“C’mon, let’s try something different!”

Grinning, he shoves an oversized shirt in my face, followed by a beige corduroy jacket.

Inwardly scoffing, I hold the garments up in the air before flinging them across the room.

“Really, St. George?”

“Ugh- Jesus, Monty. You never get tired of those basic flannels?” 

He raises an eyebrow as I snort.

“Seriously, Charlie? You think I give a shit about what I wear?!” I gesture towards his closet, “And don’t think I’ll wear any of your weird-ass, vintage, gay shit like corduroy.”

Raising his hands in defence, he mumbles something under his breath that I don’t quite catch.

“What was that?”

“Nothin.” he shrugs, nonchalantly.

I’m swiftly inching closer until I’ve got him backed up against the door. And his eyes begin to widen in amusement.

“Speak up, Charles..” His face flushes as I whisper into his ear.

But then he looks me dead in the eye with an expression I can’t read, before responding.

“I said.. you’d look fucking hot in anything you wore, even a bin bag.”

“..yeah?”

We’re dangerously close to each other at this point and I’m straining, struggling to prevent myself from pulling down my boxers and shoving it inside his mouth right here and now.

“Uh- we should get going..”

“Right.”

We pull apart as I ultimately decide to throw on Charlie’s chosen attire. 

And I have to say, he’s not wrong when he claims that I’d look good in anything.

~~

School’s a hellhole.

It’s been a normal, shitty day, so far.

That is until Winston Williams approaches me from behind, checking me out..? And I’m puzzled until I follow his intense gaze.

Oh, right. 

Charlie’s outfit.

“Hey.”

I only respond by sending a brief smile and then rush past. Not a good idea to be seen with him right now.

But he just can’t give up, can he?

“What’s wrong, Monty?”

Checking our surroundings are clear, I push him into the nearest vacant classroom.

“We agreed to avoid each other at school. Okay?”

A look of embitterment dominates his features as I awkwardly shrug, about to head off.

“No. You decided that yourself, Monty. I didn’t have a say, of course.”

I stop, glued in my tracks.

“Look, I’m sorry for whatever you think is going on. But it ain’t on, ‘Winnie’. Period.”

I’m forced to stifle a groan as he bites down hard on his lip. Fuck.

Why does he always have to do that in the worst times?

“Ya know, I never understood why I always seem to attract closet-cases.”

Now I turn to face him, and amused would be an understatement - he’s fucking mocking the shit outta me right now!

I clench my fists, shifting closer and he does the same - well, minus the fists.

“Listen, kid. We hooked up. Once. Big fucking deal! What, you think we’re married now or some shit?”

“It wasn’t only a hookup.. what about all those other times?”

Gritting my teeth, I grab his collar.. instantly releasing, for some reason. 

Guess he got me there.

“I-I.. Fuck! It was bullshit, man. Some occasional fun. Just accept it and move the fuck on!”

“You and I both know that’s not true, Monty.”

His smooth, impassive tone is no longer pissing me off but starting to get me turned on.

Shit, I have to get out of here!

“What, that I’m sorry? Is that what you wanna hear? Well, I ain’t apologising for shit, man! Fuck outta my way.”

And with that, I head out.

“Wait! Please.”

The fuck is wrong with this kid?!

“If it’s your fucking designer shirt, I lost it!”

He stares at me, dumbfounded.

“What- no?! What are you talking about.. what shirt?”

Jesus Christ. 

“I just wanted to ask how you were holding up after.. you know.”

He’s the millionth person to gesture towards my now slightly-healing, bruised face and I roll my eyes in acknowledgment .

“I’m fucking fine.”

But he doesn’t seem to be finished yet and I almost implode. It’s taking every damn muscle in my body to not do something stupid to that beautiful face.

“I was thinking.. maybe, we could go on a date sometime?”

I’m about to start shitting my pants from hysterical laughter.. but then I stop.

My mind can’t seem to form an audible response as I stutter out the entire alphabet.

But then I say it, and that’s when I know I’ve officially turned insane.

“Fine.. sure.”

My breathing accelerates as his eyes don’t lighten up, almost as if he was expecting me to agree and I rub my head in a mixture of shame and frustration.

What the fuck is he doing to me?! 

No - what the fuck am I doing? The cheek of this boy is outrageous, asking me out on a date but.. for me to accept is even worse!

Nonetheless, he’s overdone it once he leans in, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek as he saunters off.

“Cool, I’ll text you the details later.”

And I’m left to process what the hell has just happened as he exits the classroom.

~~

“Monty!”

I feel a strong arm drape around my shoulder, immediately recognising the familiar voice.

“Sup, Diego.”

“Hey, can you let Coach know that I can’t make it to practise today? Thanks, man.”

I can’t help the frown that reaches my face.

“Holdup, I haven’t agreed yet. Besides, why can’t you?”

It’s not like Diego Torres to miss practise, no matter how reckless he is. What’s going on?

He looks hesitant to answer and I almost scoff because of the expression that seems so alien on his face.

There’s only one possible explanation for this.

“I.. something came up-“

“Who is she?”

A faint blush spreads across his tan cheeks and I fail to hold back the smirk I feel coming along.

“Damn, how’d you know?”

“Diego, we’re best friends and you’re also kind of an open book.”

His grip around me tightens and I turn to face him as we stop in our tracks.

“Right.. love you, man. But I should get going.”

“So you’re not gonna let me in on who the lucky lady is, or are you just waiting until the rest of the team know first?”

“Oh c’mon, Monty! Everyone could tell that Charlie was either gay or bi!”

Really? I had no idea.

“Dude, his lockscreen is literally a shirtless guy!”

It’s.. shirtless Eli Manning, though. 

Wait, what?

“Right. Okay.. fine.”

I’m about to head off until he stops me, a look of approval plastered onto his face.

“Wait, just wanted to say the fit’s looking fire today, man!”

“Oh.. right. Thanks, buddy.”

I lightly punch him in the shoulder before he’s rushing to head off and I’m happy for him. 

Let’s just hope it lasts.

Squinting a little, I’m able to make out a fairly tall figure in the distance. It’s Charlie. And he’s walking towards me with.. Alex Standall by his side.

The fuck does he want?!

“Hey! Ready for practise?”

“Yup. Let’s go!” I shout back, impatient to get away from the little shit.

I try my best not to do anything stupid, averting my gaze as Standall stays glued by Charlie’s side. Bitch knows better, unless he wants me to beat the shit out of him again.

“Hold on, I just gotta..”

Turning back to face them, I realise that they’re engrossed in what seems like the most important conversation in the world.

I choose to make no deal of it until they hug and part ways.

“My bad, Monty Python. Let’s go.”

Highly dumbfounded, I gulp and shake my head in order to gather my thoughts before nodding.

“So you and Alex, huh?”

He rolls his eyes and I’m about to call him out on it before he responds, “Monty, we’ve been over this. It’s for a project.”

I raise a brow in disbelief, slightly tilting my head as I try to make sense of what I’ve just seen and heard.

“That hug part of the project, too?”

“Oh fuck you, Monty.”

Slamming my locker door shut, I shrug in amusement.

“Whatever you say, kiddo.”

~~

“Comin over?”

“Yeah.. but I have to grab some shit from my house, first.

The thought of going home for the first time in two days sends shivers down my spine. 

It’s not because I’m scared of my dad, but what I’m willing to do if he tries anything - I’d happily kill him right there.

“Okay.. you want me to come with you?”

“No! Just- I’ll make my way there as soon as I’m done, alright?”

He seems hesitant but it’s not like I’d take no for an answer, regardless.

There’s a tense atmosphere in the car as I drop Charlie home first, now heading straight to mine.

“For fuck’s sake!”

Yelling to myself like a madman fails to ease the slight anxiety I can feel building up inside me.

But before I know it, I’m back at ‘home sweet home’.

Realising my trembling hands, I hurriedly insert the key through the lock and as soon as the door’s open, I’m hit with the foul stench of alcohol.

Stepping inside, I notice the state of the house. Everything’s a mess, including me - I fit right in.

I sharply exhale, noticing my dad passed out on the floor, a beer in hand.

My eyes start to glisten as I stare at him for a moment, one too long. But I compose myself, sprinting upstairs as I head straight for my room.

The door’s already open when I head in but it surprisingly remains the exact same as how I left it. 

And I waste no time in stuffing my bag with clothes I find scattered across the floor, some text books and finally, the stash of money I hide behind my closet.

I reach behind the frame, sighing in relief once I’m able to distinguish a plastic bag full of cash and shove it inside, too.

That’s all, really.

Rushing back downstairs, I head out of the house, not turning back once in the process until the door’s completely shut.

Only then I turn around, leaning my head against the cool steel.

If only things could be different, dad.

“If only you weren’t such a fucking psycho!”

Fighting back bitter tears, I enter my car and head to Charlie’s.


	7. i - (gnorance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hey, sorry for not updating this way sooner :(
> 
> There’s a few chapters left & idk how people are even reading this but thank you guys so much honestly <3 I’d really appreciate it if you could leave some comments down below, advising me on how to improve my writing or even if you just enjoyed the chapter haha :D
> 
> Smut warning ⚠️ btw 
> 
> Hope you enjoy X\

-7

Once I’ve made it to Charlie’s, I’m torn between sneaking in through his window or knocking on the door like a normal human being.

Nonetheless, I’m pulled out of this internal conflict once he appears at the door.

“Hey, you made it! You okay?”

Upon seeing his face, my expression softens and I send him a genuine smile.

“Sí, simplemente genial.”

“Oh, come on. You know I suck at Spanish.”

I smirk and squeeze past him, diving straight for the couch as a drained sigh escapes my lips.

“Dad’s not home. Business trip.”

He plops down beside me and I scoot closer without realising.

“So.. we got the house to ourselves?”

“-for the whole weekend.”

Biting my lip, I send him a playful look as my face knowingly lights up.

“Dude, we are so having a party!”

“No, Monty! C’mon, my dad specifically said-“

“Is your dad here?” He nods ‘yes’ and I furrow my brows.

“At spirit he is.”

Jesus Christ, this kid is unbelievable.

“Look, I’ll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong and I promise to clean up after and shit!”

He doesn’t seem convinced.

“For fuck- I mean.. come on, St. George. Don’t make me beg!”

The corners of his lips curl inwards and I immediately know that this won’t end well.

“Beg me.”

“Fuck you, Charlie.”

Folding his arms over his chest like an amused parent in disbelief, he tsk’s and I’m forced to stop my eyes from rolling.

“Fine.. please.” I mumble.

“Sorry, did someone say something?”

Getting a stupidly-ingenious idea, I inch closer towards him until we’re thigh to thigh.

“Can’t hear me, huh?”

I mumble into his ear, pushing him back against the couch once he refuses to make eye contact with me.

“W-what was that, a ghost?”

“Oh, I’m very much alive, Charlie.” Murmuring, I emphasise the ‘alive’ as I notice my semi-hard cock.

But I don’t know what’s come over me once I decide to straddle him, tongue tracing a line along his jaw as a small gasp escapes his lips. 

Either way, it’s enough to get me fully hard.

“Still can’t hear me.. even if I said I’m hard right now?”

Charlie gulps. 

And I stop him as I notice his eyes trailing further down my chest by placing two fingers beneath his chin, holding his head in place so that he’s forced to look me in the eye.

“Y-you.. are?”

“Nah,” I lie and I peel myself off him before adding, “-but.. is that a yes?”

He groans, looking deep in thought before finally giving in.

“Ugh. Okay, fine.”

And I plunge on top of him, burying him in a tight bear hug before he pushes me off, mumbling something about a stain as he heads upstairs.

“Dude, trust me. You won’t regret this!”

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice!!” He yells from the head of the stairs.

And I guess he’s right. 

For once.

My eyes trail back to my raging hard-on as I insert a hand inside my pants. Meh, a quick one won’t hurt.

~~

We ate dinner. 

Correction. Leftover spaghetti from yesterday since we both know balls about cooking.

I’m currently downstairs playing video games while Charlie’s.. off being Charlie, somewhere.

Ah, speak of the devil. He plops down beside me before settling against my shoulder.

I shake him off but he keeps resisting until I’ve had enough.

“Quit it, Charlie. What’s wrong with yo-“

I’m silenced as he smashes his lips onto mine in an unexpected commotion.

He straddles me, deepening the kiss as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and for some reason, I just go with it.

Cupping either side of his face, I put the controller to a side but furrow my brows once he breaks the kiss, immediately ushering it back into my hands.

And he sinks lower and lower until he’s kneeling on the floor, one hand spreading my thighs apart as the other reaches for my zipper.

“W-what’re you doing?”

“Just relax. Pretend I’m not even here.”

“Well, that’s pretty fucking hard when you are right here!”

Charlie rolls his eyes but remains in place, rubbing the inside of my thigh in a soothing way.

And my breathing quickens once he reaches for my zipper again, staring up at me for permission.

“..can I?”

And I’m quick to nod as he tears off my boxers, staring at my cock in awe.

It springs up, fully erect as soon as it hits the air but he seems hesitant to touch it. I don’t blame him since we all know what happened last time.

I go back to focussing on the game as he begins pumping my cock, forcing myself to avoid watching because I know I won’t last if I do.

“F-fuck, Charlie.”

A few more strokes and before I know it, I’m inside his mouth. My breath hitches because holy shit, where did that come from?

Daring not to look down, I’m plagued with instant regret once I do because he’s staring right up at me and looks terribly sinful doing so.

Fuck, those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Mm.. keep going.” I mumble out in ecstasy.

He’s eagerly bobbing his head and the violent laps of his tongue against my cock almost remind me of Winston.

Yet, once my fingers tangle into his hair I realise what dissociates the two.

It’s the contrast between Winston’s mad, curly locks and Charlie’s short and scruffy field of hair.

“J-Jesus, I’m close!”

He hums against my cock, sending tiny tremors throughout my entire body and soon, I can’t hold back anymore.

So I release.

For the second time today.

“Fuck! Oh.. god.”

Swallowing, he licks up the excess dripping down his chin before shifting from between my legs.

And I start to feel light-headed.

That might’ve just been one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever received.

“Holy shit.”

He shrugs like it was effortless but I notice the blush creeping onto his face.

“Gotta use the bathroom real quick..”

So he’s gonna get off to this, huh?

For a second, I consider letting him do it in front of me but decide against it since that’d be kinda weird.

“Cool.”

But then I get this sudden urge and there’s nothing stopping me from acting upon it, so I put my dick away before mustering up the courage to say.

“Charlie, wait.. I’m coming with you.”

Slowly turning on his heel, he exhales with a hesitant look on his face.

“To the bathroom?”

“Drop it. You know what I mean.”

Without warning he grabs the collar of my - I mean, his shirt, dragging me upstairs by it after I almost yelp in surprise. And I’ve got to admit, this side of him is intensely turning me on.

Once we’ve made it to his bedroom, he pushes me up against the door and I almost snort at the height difference.

“What’s wrong?”

Ignoring the question, I playfully bite my lip and raise a brow.

“Fuck, I’m just.. so hard right now.”

And I guess that’s all it takes for him to comply because within seconds, we’re stumbling into his room, back to making out.

“You know, you look so fucking good in my clothes.. couldn’t take my eyes off you in school today.”

“Mm, but I’d look even better without them, no?”

He shoves me against the wall before aggressively nodding.

“Sure.” 

Catching my lips in a hungry kiss, his hands roam all over my chest before settling at my now semi-hard cock and I almost moan once he squeezes.

But then I grab his ass, pushing him towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

We land brutally on top of each other before he pulls me closer so that our bodies are now flush against one another.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad.” I mutter against his ear.

Biting down hard on his lip, he starts tearing off both our clothes.

“Then do it..”

We’re sluggishly grinding against each other until he pushes me off, stripping himself bare as I follow suit.

And it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked a billion times before, but this is just different. 

We’re not surrounded by like twenty other guys right now.

Charlie flips us over, hovering above me before sinking lower as he leaves wet kisses along my chest and stomach.

But suddenly, he comes to an abrupt stop and I almost.. whimper from the loss of contact.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I.. nothing.”

Shit. Did I do something wrong?

“Do you wanna stop-“

“I just..”

Okay, what is going on right now?

“Are you okay, Charlie?”

He rolls off me so that we’re now shoulder to shoulder, before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I-I.. think. God, I don’t know how to say this.”

Genuinely concerned, I lean on my side so that we’re looking directly at each other and I don’t fail to notice the slight discomfort in his eyes.

“It’s cool. Listen, we don’t have to do this.”

“No! I do, I do. It’s just this is my.. first time with a guy.”

Oh. Damn.

I run a comforting hand through his hair before chuckling.

“You’ll be fine, Charlie. I promise to be gentle.”

Anticipating his response, I exhale and sit up straight.

He’s probably wondering how I’m so calm with all of this.. what if he thinks I’ve been with other guys before? No! He can’t think that-

I’m shaken out of my thoughts as I feel a firm grip on my shoulder.

“Okay. I trust you.”

Should he, though?

“Ok.”

I gently cup his face before leaning in and soon, we’re far from doing innocent things.

Charlie reaches for the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube.

Snatching them out of his hands, I place the condom to a side before coating two fingers in lube, ultimately opting for three since it’s his first time.

I notice Charlie staring keenly at what I’m doing but he needs to stop biting that damn lip before I lose control.

“Ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Slowly nodding, he steadies himself on his hands and knees.

I insert the first finger, raising a brow when he doesn’t complain. 

Not even a flinch.

But it’s once I add the second that he winces, grabbing fistfuls of the mattress.

“J-Jesus, Monty! It hurts..”

I almost don’t hear the end of that sentence as he buries his face into the pillow, muffling out his whimpers.

“I know, don’t worry.. it’ll get better.”

Pulling out, I squirt some more lube onto my fingers before reinserting them. This time rubbing his hip in order to shift attention from the pain.

“Mm.. fuck.”

“You’re doing well.”

Thrusting my fingers back and forth, I know he’s ready for the third once he begins rocking against them.

“I-I’m ready.”

“Cool. Just relax your body, okay?”

I spread his asscheeks apart, staring in awe at the gaping hole in front of me before leaving a few chaste kisses along his spine.

But then I do something stupid, instantly regretting the action.

Reaching for his arm, I flip him over before settling my hands on his hips.

“W-what’re you doing?”

“I wanna see your face.”

It escapes my lips quicker than I can process and I cringe once it finally sinks in.

“Oh.. okay.”

“Ok.”

Spreading his legs apart, I place them over my shoulders before inserting the head of my cock.

Charlie’s breath hitches and I’m not far off either.

“Fuck.. holy shit!”

So fucking tight even after all that stretching.

Tears are brimming at the corners of his eyes as I gently push my entire length inside.

“Shh, it’s okay. Relax.”

Charlie quickly nods as I freeze in place, allowing him to get used to the foreign feeling.

A few seconds pass before he calls out.

“Move.”

It’s demanding, yet still cautious but I go ahead anyway.

“Oh.. god!”

Eyes clenching shut, I wince as he digs his fingernails deep into my back, engraving endless marks of pleasure.

“Mm, so fucking tight.”

Holding his hips in place, I build up a good rhythm before leaning in for a kiss.

But he slightly turns his head.

“Jesus, Charlie.”

“H-hey, is this.. your first time- Fuck! W-with a guy?”

I must be taking his goddamn virginity. Surely, no one talks this much shit while-

“Shh, you always talk this much?”

“What, during sex?”

Don’t fucking call it that. We’re just.. messing around.

“Mm.. don’t answer my question with a question..”

“Shut up, Monty.”

Burying my head inside the crook of his neck, I whimper as my thrusts get sloppier, signifying that I’m close.

“Oh- fuck! I’m fucking close, Charlie.”

I’m in a state of euphoria as he crosses both legs tightly around my waist, digging his heels into the dips just above my ass.

“Mm, me too!”

Thrusting at animal pace, I lean my forehead against his as I can tell that we’re both close.

Then I cum. 

And so does he.

“Oh, fuck!”

I pull out before landing on top of him, too exhausted to move or ask if he’s ok until I notice his eyes widen in horror.

“What? What is it?”

“The condom.. w-we forgot to use it.”

That’s what’s worrying him? Not his slightly bleeding asshole?

Exhaling in disbelief, I snort and grab the condom before shoving it in his face.

“Congratulations, Charles! You’re fucking pregnant.”

“Oh fuck you, Monty!”

~~

I’m not exactly sure what time it is, but I’m awoken by this constant buzzing sound.

Ugh. Fuck you, bee.

Once my eyesight has fully adjusted to the surroundings, I notice Charlie, glued on top of me in a peaceful slumber.

I can feel his light breaths, head buried in the crook of my neck. And once I notice our legs intertwined beneath the sheets, I can’t help but let out a tiny smile.

Realising my phone went off, I tighten my grip around Charlie before reaching for the nightstand.

1:37am.

Not too late then.

I scroll down, noticing a couple messages from some of the guys, one from Estela but the name that catches my attention is.. Winston.

Why would he text me at this time?

Opening the message, I gulp as I finally recall what I’d agreed to.

I agreed to go on a fucking date with him?!

// Winston:

Hey, hope you’re okay. 

Found the perfect date spot but it’s a surprise (; 

All I’m gonna say is dress comfortable and bring some sunscreen. //

What. The. Fuck?!

Charlie stirs in his sleep as I exhale in frustration, deciding to go for a walk.

I crawl out from his grasp, replacing myself with a pillow as I slip on my boxers.

Rushing downstairs, I make it to his garden and once I step out, the cool breeze slaps me across the face.

Times like this I just feel like getting wasted.

Everything’s so fucked up.

I’m supposedly going on a date with some rich, desperate twink and I’ve just woken up to naked cuddling with our quarterback, A.K.A Charles the bisexual.

Fuck me.

Opening the message, I consider ways I can let him down nice and easy.

Like ‘Sorry, can’t. I have a funeral to attend.’ or ‘I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed.’ 

Who gives a shit?

// Me: 

im good.

you? 

Winston:

Ditto :)

Was thinking next weekend btw.  
I’ll pick you up Friday, at 5? //

How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?

// Me:

something kinda  
came up, man

maybe another  
time?

Winston:

Oh, sure.

Sorry. //

Don’t apologise.. ugh, now I feel bad.

// Me:

hey, nvm i guess  
i can reschedule

(:

friday at 5 is  
okay.

Winston: 

Great. XD

Can’t wait, haha!

Me:

yup

well, cya.

Winston: 

Night (: //

Well, that fucking went as planned didn’t it?!

The world just loves working against me.

Deciding I can’t get back to sleep, I look for a snack; eating away my worries always seems to help.

Although, I don’t know why I’m worried. It’s not like I’m actually going on a date with Winston.

Or am I?

~~

Ouch. 

Fuck me.

Have I died and made it to hell already-

“Monty?!”

“W-what..”

“Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead!”

Me too.

“Says you, St. George. You sleep like you’re fucking paralysed.” 

“Sleep’s what keeps me going, man.”

In one swift move I’m on top of him, pinning both hands above his head while simultaneously leaning closer.

“Yeah? It’s what keeps every-fucking-one going. But today we, my friend, have a party to organise.”

“..yay.”

Raising a brow at his lack of enthusiasm, I scoff before digging my knee into his crotch.

“C’mon, Charles. Lighten up!”

“O-okay.. just don’t do that.”

I can’t help but smirk as his breath hitches.

“Good boy.”

And with that, I leap off of him and stretch like a cat before making my way to the bathroom.

~~

There’s a sudden knock at the door and I check my watch.

6.00pm.

Who the fuck would turn up this early?

“Oh. Hey, Cory. You lost?”

“Um.. no. Here for the party. And it’s Clay, by the way.”

Clay, Cory, Connor. Same fucking shit.. Clay in shit. 

He should change his name to shit!

“Right. Who even invited y-“

“Let him in, Monty. I did.”

Fucking St. George and his faggy friends.

“Fine. Make yourself at home, Jensen.”

“Okay..?”

Jesus, this kid is lost.

He takes a hesitant step inside as I stare him down like a cop, ready to throw hands if he tries anything.

But I compose myself.

I mean, it’s just Clay.

Kid’s harmless.

“Hey, Clay. You okay?” I hear Charlie snort before adding, “Ha, that rhymes!”

“Uh, right.”

Fuck me. It’s gonna be a long day.

~~

I take a sip of beer, almost choking once my eyes land upon the person I’d least expect to turn up here.

Winston fucking Williams.

Who the fuck invited him?

Goddamnit, St. George!

“Charlie, what the fuck is he doing here?!”

I grimace, trying my best to conceal the evident discomfort in my voice.

But he just frowns.

“Who, Winston? He seems cool. Besides, it’s only fair to let the new guy get a taste of our Liberty parties!”

Scoffing, I roll my eyes at Charlie’s unsatisfactory answer.

“Is there.. a problem? You guys know each other or something?”

Panicking, I bite my lip as I’m unable to form a rational answer. 

“N-nah, just.. I don’t know. He seems a lil off to me.”

“Jesus, Monty. You know, you’re actually sorta likeable until you open that damn mouth.”

He shakes his head and walks off, leaving me to stare in disbelief as I curse him from behind.

“Fuck you, man! Pinche cabrón.”

Charlie only flips me off without turning back before I’m caught off guard by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Of course.

“Ouch. Trouble in paradise, huh? You guys just break up or something?”

My face contorts in rage after I send him the biggest frown I’m able to express on it.

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing but you gotta leave. Now!”

Winston runs a hand through his locks, furrowing his thick brows in amusement - if that’s even possible.

“I was invited by the quarterback or your supposed boyfriend, by the looks of it.”

Clenching my fists, I casually shift closer until we’re side by side.

“Fuck is your problem, dude? I’m not a fa-.”

I immediately stop, realising that I’d promised to abolish that word from my vocabulary. 

“Right.. was just making a joke. But I understand if that’s how you feel.”

“Winston, wait! I’m sorry.”

Groaning in frustration, I rub my temples before grabbing his arm, leading him to the nearest empty room.

Charlie’s laundry room.

And it’s not exactly spacious but it’ll do.

“Okay. I think I should leave now.”

“No! - I mean.. don’t. You deserve to enjoy your first Liberty party without me fucking it up for you.”

My vulnerability in this moment is nauseating but I guess I should do right thing, for once.

There’s just something.. intoxicating about him. It lures me in, keeps me coming, wanting more and more and even when I’ve got him, I can’t seem to get enough of him.

And it doesn’t help once he bites down hard on his pink lips, shaking his head before exhaling.

“Are you kidding?” That beautiful smile spreading across his face as he continues, “The only reason I came was.. to see you.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seriously.”

Deciding I’ve had enough, I pin him against the wall, one hand grabbing his jaw while the other tangles into his untamed locks.

“Yeah?!”

“I-I.. uh. You’re hurting me, Monty.”

Shit. What am I doing?

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.“

“Shh, it’s okay. Relax.”

He leans in, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away as soon as contact is made.

But I guess that’s not enough for me once I smash our lips back together, earning a small groan from him.

“Mm..”

Thrusting my tongue into his mouth, I feel his moans reverberating inside me as his arms snake around my shoulders.

“God, I missed you, Monty.”

He breaks the kiss, giving me a chance to sweep him off his feet before placing him on the countertop.

“Nah, you just missed my cock. Didn’t you, slut?”

“Sure.”

Shameless, little fucker.

It’s pretty hot actually.

I shift closer between his legs until I’m able to feel his hard-on pressed up against my stomach.

He resumes the kiss, my hands doing their thing while his roam around my chest.

We’re both so out of it, drunken off each other that I don’t catch the footsteps once they get louder and louder, until I hear a voice.

“Yo, Monty! There you.. are.”

Fuck, Zach?

And.. Charlie’s behind him?!

God, no. Tell me this is a dream. Tell me this isn’t real. 

I push Winston off me, throwing my head into my hands before exhaling in a mixture of fear and hysterical anger.

Ignoring the three deceiving faces circling me, I run out of that room not looking back once in the process.

The only person I’m able to get a quick glance at is Charlie.

And after seeing that expression on his face, there isn’t a moment in my life that I’ve regretted more than what’s just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> /So, how was ittt!¡
> 
> Ugh, I always cringe when I read back over my writing ://
> 
> If you enjoyed it tho, pls let me know in the comments :))\
> 
> <3


End file.
